Second Encounters Can Complicate Lives
by Brown-eyed Innocence
Summary: Everything had been perfect for Bella up until her birthday. The unfortunate accident causes Edward and the Cullens to leave her forever, she now lives with her sister in forks. But what will happen when her sister introduces her to her fiancee?Is it him?
1. Prologue

**Second Encounters Can Complicate Lives**

**Prologue**

It was late afternoon and the sky was still over-cast, as was usual in the small dreary town of Forks, Washington. As much as I preferred to wallow in my self-pity, I was being dragged-or rather driven- by my sister, Annaleigh Swan, to meet her new fiancé. Not only said fiancé, but _also_ his family. Apparently, it was of utmost priority because they just couldn't wait to meet a member of her family, why they were so concerned with her family was still sort of a mystery to me. Seeing as I hadn't ever seen him, I was practically walking in this blind! Who knew what kind of people they were? But something in me, possibly my denial, told me I was being irrational. I knew I was, because even I knew my sister wouldn't take such a huge step with just anyone. But refusal to meet him wouldn't sit well with her, how would it, when in my times of need she never abandoned me. It was only fair I be there for her as well, and be there for her I shall.

All she'd told me was that he was drop-dead gorgeous and belonged on a runway, not Forks obviously, but I knew, that it was in these quiet suburbs that the best kind walked. I was bitter, yes, possibly a little envious, looking at my own sister get her happy ending was painful, but I refused to stand in her way. I closed my eyes and told myself to relax, but as soon as I did, a vivid memory began to play behind my eyelids. I was so absorbed in the intensity of the memory, I didn't even noticed when the engine had stopped and the car had come to a standstill. I opened my eyes, and all I wanted was to shut them back.

"We're here!" announced Annaleigh cheerfully.

For standing before me was none other than the Cullen Residence, the only place in this dreary town I had sworn to forget. In mere minutes, the porch was filled with the people I once called family, and the people who had thought me to be anything but.


	2. My Birthday

**Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well welcome to SECCL rewrite! Happy reading.**

**Chapter one: My birthday Morning**

**BPOV:**

Edward and I had successfully survived the few stages of our relationship, which weren't the easiest, might I add. When the sadistic -and slightly psychopathic- vampire James had attacked me along with his mate, Victoria, it had been a very close call. If Edward hadn't sucked all the venom out in time, I would've been a vampire myself. But the whole debacle with James had brought one good thing along at least; my relationship with Edward had gotten a lot stronger. Even though we both knew we couldn't live without eachother before, that had only been reinforced in the light of our predicament.

It felt as if I were floating in an ocean of peace and serenity, where nothing bad could ever touch me. Everything had been perfect and blissful, right up until my birthday. It's a known fact which every accident prone klutz knows- Attention is always bad. But Alice, being the reincarnation of grace, obviously never took that into consideration.

It started out as a pretty normal day, with me peacefully chewing my granola bar while I waited for my toast. Except for the '1 message' flashing on my answering machine, ofcourse.

_Might as well_, I thought as I readied myself for the onslaught of birthday wishes from my family.

"First message:" A robotic voice said.

"Honey, Happy Birthday!" my mom's voice said through the speaker, "You're officially 18 years old! Oh I can't believe it! My little baby is all grown up! I think I might just tear up a little!" I groaned slightly, my mother had a habit of over exaggerating things, and while I sometimes found it to be completely endearing, most of the time I just rolled my eyes.

"BELSY! Happy Birthday!" My sister Annaleigh shrieked, I rubbed my ears a little but smiled nonetheless, she was the one person who knew me heart body and soul. She had always been a little eccentric, I had always thought she'd get along great with Alice.

"Alright, Anne, its time for us to let your sister go. Call us later if you can, Bells, your Dad wanted to wish you himself. Say goodbye, Annie," I heard my mother say which was then followed by a laugh and a "Goodbye, Annie!" from Annaleigh. I smiled, feeling a little homesick but happy nonetheless. It had been a while since I had moved to Forks, after a lot of begging and pleading, but my parents had finally agreed to let me live here, one the one condition I'd live in our old home, and suffice to say, I had readily agreed.

I sighed to myself, before checking my wristwatch. HOLYFUDGINGWATERBABY! I was late, again! I dashed out the living room grabbing my bag and keys on the way. Surprisingly, without any incident. The engine roared to life and nearly scared me half to death. _Woah, I'm getting used to the Volvo._

I drove to school, while still staying under the 50mph speed limit, and made it in with 10 minutes to spare. I mentally patted myself on the back while getting out of my ancient trunk. It was then that I caught a glance of my boyfriend and a new thought centered itself in my head, _ I was officially one year older than my seventeen year old boyfriend, _and least to say, it did not help my already sinking spirits.

I walked towards Edward and Alice who were standing at the entrance of the main building of our school. I could easily see how restless Alice was, jumping as if she was going to pee any second. I chuckled at the thought , If vampires could pee. I inhaled a deep breath, internally giving myself the pep-talk of the century '_Come on Bella take this like a woman! You're now officially 18 years old'_.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" screamed Alice, too impatient to wait for me to walk all the way, as she sprinted towards me and caught me in a tight hug. I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Alice! You're too loud!" I quietly chided her, taking a look around to make sure no one had heard. In my periphery, I saw her roll her eyes.

"Heavens' save you, child. It's your _birthday_, show some enthusiasm atleast!" She said.

"I'm a year older now, Alice," I said quietly knowing that she would hear regardless.

She gave me a puzzled look, "Don't women usually start worrying about their age when their around thirty?"

"It's just, well, I'm a year older than him now. Do you think its that obvious, now?"

She scoffed, "Please! I hardly think 18 compares a 108! Its sounds kind of dirty doesn't it? What kind of a pedophile is he!" She snickered.

I laughed along with her, grateful that she had successfully lightened my mood.

I felt cold arms wrap themselves around my waist, "Now what's this I hear about a pedophile?" Edward questioned. I laughed and just shook my head while Alice gave me a not-so-subtle wink.

"Happy Birthday, love," He whispered in my ear and I felt shivers run down my spine. I turned around in his arms and gave him a small smile, all the while thanking the heavens for blessing me with such a divine creature.

"Thank you," I whispered in return, leaning up to give him a small peck on his lips.

"Alright, then, I'll leave before this turns strictly 'R-rated'," Alice joked, "I'll see you at lunch, Bella. Oh! And I almost forgot to ask you, you are coming tonight, aren't you?"

"Gee, I don't know, Alice, I didn't know I had any plans," I said teasingly.

"Aw! Bella, don't you play coy with me!"

"But, Tinks, it is _my_ birthday, right? Surely, It's _me _who gets to decide what I do."

She gave me a withering glare, "Look, Bambi, we can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way."

"Does the hard way include Emmett dragging me out of my house while I kick and scream all the way?"

"Possibly."

"Alright then, have it your way, Tinkerbelle. But I'll warn you, nothing should be over-the-top. Okay?"

"Please! When do I ever go 'over-the-top'? You better be there at 7, Bells!" She called as she danced away, and I shook my head at her antics.

I groaned and buried my face in Edward's marble chest, "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"You can never trust vampires, trust me," He smiled. I groaned again, while he chuckled and towed us to our first class.

**-Read and Review! **

**Lots of Love,**

**Ally. **


	3. Memories, Gifts and Disasters

**Hi guys!! Thankyou TEAMEDWARDLOVER for the review. It really motivated me to write the second chapter I hope everyone reading likes it. Please review, and help me make this story better. And as I promised I am uploading the chapter early!! ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters however the plot is mine. And if I forget to add disclaimer please dont sue me!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Memories, gifts and Disasters**

**BPOV**

So my escape plan for getting out of the party was destroyed leaving me no choice but to actually attend it. _Oh god I'm just asking for trouble._ I thought as I was drove to the Cullen residence , which I still have trouble finding if I might add, but no not by Alice , since she was the one to sabotage my ingenious escape plan that Stupid-future-seeing-hyperactive-pixie-lady-vampire, But by Edward the love of my life, since she knew I wouldn't say no to anything he says. That girl is Evil! Evil I tell you! _Shit Emmett is wearing off on me,_ I thought as I began remembering my past birthdays:

_My 12__th__ Birthday: "Oh my god Bella , you look so adorable, go take a walk down the Isle and greet your friends" my father said, grinning proudly._

_I gave him a nod with a huge smile on my own face, as I elegantly walked or tried to walk down the isle to show-off my birthday attire which was given to me by my mom and dad. It was a midnight-blue dress, ending just below my knees. To top it all off, mom had put a beautiful tiara on my head with small sapphires embedded in it. But obviously as I tried to walk down the isle, I guess what? I TRIPPED!! Shocker. I not only fell but even somehow managed to knock off the table on which the cake was placed making the cake fly in air and land perfectly in my hair. Oh what a birthday. It took 3 days to get it all out and 2 weeks to make everyone forget about it._

_My 14__th__ Birthday: "Ok Bella just smile," The photographer instructed as we all gathered around my cake. "Honey make a wish" mom told me. I nodded as I became eager to eat my tasty chocolate molten cake. I took a deep breath and ACHOO!! I sneezed, blowing the candle out. That was the hardest to forget of them all. _

_Whenever I passed the students in the hallways they would start sneezing, just to humiliate me._

_My 16__th__ birthday: My last year with my parents was not all bad since I persuaded them to save me the humiliation by just having a small family gathering. It was me , my sister, my mom , dad. My sister was recording the video, my mom was on my left and dad on my right. I cautiously blew the candle and made a wish as the chorus of "Happy Birthday to you" began. I was smiling so hard I thought my face would explode and no embarrassment yet, but I spoke all too soon. As I began to take the piece of cake in my hand towards dad I slipped causing it to smudge all over his suit. My sister broke out laughing and during her fit she by mistake sent it to the whole school._

I shuddered as I came back to reality. Some birthdays, you can never forget them. Especially ones which your family and classmates don't let you forget.

"Your sure your not too scared to go" Edward asked. I had a deep dark gut feeling, that he is secretly enjoying my birthday misery.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking how over-board Alice would go this time" That wasn't the whole lie, I had been thinking that just not right now, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

He nodded as he parked the car in the driveway. He got out and held my door open for me, offering me a hand. Always the gentleman. He guided us inside through a path decorated with lilies, freesias and roses.

"Wow Alice so didn't go overboard this time" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He chuckled softly from beside me as he wrapped him arms around my waist. As soon as we walked in through the door I was greeted with a chorus of "Happy Birthday Bella!" I obviously blushed and Emmett , being the stupid bimbo he is, started laughing. I shot him a glare which only caused him to laugh harder earning him a slap on the back of his head by Rosalie.

"Aww honey Bunny what was that for?" He questioned rubbing his head.

"For laughing like an idiot" she said.

"Thank you guys, you really shouldn't have." I said , shooting a look at Alice as I said the last part.

"You can be angry later now open the presents!!" she said jumping up and down.

I silently pleaded Jasper to calm his energetic wife. He laughed and nodded as he wrapped him arms around her.

"Jeez Alice calm down , you look like a bomb about to explode" I said.

"Look? Try holding her. It feels as if she is going to burst any second!" Jasper complained grimacing.

We all started laughing as Alice glared at us.

"Ha-ha you guys think your so funny. Now shut up and open the GIFTS!!" Alice said, screaming the word "gifts" at the top of her lungs.

"Kaboom" Edward whispered in my ear, referring to the bomb explosion joke. I bit my lip trying to control myself from laughing out loud but it was seriously tough with Emmett laughing so hard, his laugh was starting to crack us all up and before you know it we were all laughing.

Alice growled quietly as she glared at us with such a power that would even put Jane to shame.

"Fine Fine. Give me the gifts" I said knowing that only gifts and my humiliation can calm Alice down. It worked she smiled and handed me a small box wrapped in silver gift wrap. "This is from Carlisle and Esme" she told me. I nodded as I opened the box. (**AN: Gifts are different than in New Moon)** Inside lay a beautiful black Nokia mobile. Last time I checked this model, 6300, cost for $500. My eyes widened in realization. I looked up to see expectant faces. "Guys, you spent so much money. You shouldn't have. This costs for $500!!" I yelled, shocked by the fact that they spent so much money on plain old me. "You like it, that's all that matters anyway, where else are we supposed to spend centuries worth of money?" Carlisle said with a shrug. "Thank you" I said hugging them.

"Ok Ok now its Rosalie and Jasper's turn" Alice said clapping her hands.

"Just tell one thing. They are not too expensive right?" I asked eyeing them all suspiciously.

Jasper coughed and Rosalie just started whistling and playing her nails.

"Guyssssssssssssss" I whined " I have a feeling you ignored my 'No money, parties or attention' rule'"

"Oh shut up! And by the way Yes we did so suck it up!" Alice said handing me a palm sized box, wrapped in black gift wrap.

"Pushy much?" I said but she ignored my comment.

I knew Rosalie would go overboard since she was my bestest friend like Alice but Jasper? He never hated me but kept a safe distance away from me , to keep me safe, I know but sometimes it got a little restless but all in all he was a good friend. He knew I wouldn't be too happy about expensive gifts.

I took in a deep breath and opent the box, inside in maroon velvet lay a black Key. A car Key! Oh my… " You got me a car?! A car is so expensive! I already have one!" I yelled going on my ' too expensive' rants.

"I told you she'll crack. You owe me 50 bucks!" Emmett whispered too Jasper.

"Emmett!!" I yelled. He quickly ran and hid behind Rosalie.

"We're sorry" They said looking down sheepishly.

"No guys, I don't hate it or anything. Thank you but I don't like anyone spending too much money on me." They both grinned and pulled me to the garage, there stood a beautiful Black Lamborghini. I gasped. "Here it comes" Emmett murmured. "Emmett!" I yelled.

"Oh god! Thank you. But really this is too expensive. I can't accept this." I said, embarrased.

"Please! Please! it cant be returned. If you love us!!" Rose and Jasper pleaded. How were they talking together?

I looked down and mumbled a barely audible "Fine"

"YAY!! " They yelled, and gave me a BIG hug.

"Ok Ok break it up!! Now go see my , EDWARD and Emmett's gift inside" Alice said emphasizing on Edward's name.

I turned towards Edward pointing a finger at him accusingly. " You said you didn't spend any money."

"I didn't . Much" He said grinning.

"You liar!" I accused but I still couldn't help the smile forming on my lips ,he put his arms up in surrender smiling his beautiful signature grin.

Alice pushed me into the car so I could see all the gifts.

It was easy to see who had done what. The Décor was all Blue, definitely Alice's work plus the LCD screen with a bow on it saying _'From Alice'_. The Stereo had a picture of a grinning Emmett, with a bow and a card saying, _"The All mighty Emmett has granted you a gift. Enjoy, Grasshopper."_ I laughed, Emmett is one heck of a entertainer. And then on the side was a CD titled _Bella's Lullaby and Other compositions._ I smiled. " I downloaded all the compositions and your lullaby on the i-pod" Edward said, appearing in the passenger seat. Only then did I notice a small i-pod sitting in the side with a small card attached to it saying _' To the love of my life'_

A tear slid down my cheek. He wiped it away as he held my hand in his. "Thank you" I whispered.

"Your welcome" I heard Alice and Emmett yell. Me and Edward chuckled as he pulled me out of the car.

"Yea Lets Get some CAKE!" Emmett yelled.

Rosalie smacked his head. "You cant eat." She reminded him.

"What?" He asked as he began to dry sob.

"Why didn't you tell me before. WHY?! " He yelled crying.

We all rolled our eyes.

"What's so great in cake anyway?" Jasper questioned.

"You never had cake?" Emmett gasped.

"I don't remember" Jasper said raising an eyebrow.

" You don't remember?!" Emmett yelled

"I was born sometime during the 1800's how the hell do I remember?!" Jasper yelled back.

" You disgust me" Emmett said in mock disgust and fled back to the house, shaking his head.

"Ok…Lets go" Esme said unsure.

We all went back into the house and gathered around the cake.

"You guys shouldn't have. You don't even eat" I said feeling embarrassed, something I was feeling a lot tonight.

"It was nothing" Alice said. I nodded and picked up the knife.

But as I predicted, my bad luck kicked in and the top end of the knife went in my finger causing blood to ooze out.

"Shoot" I muttered.

"No!" I heard Edward yell. What happened after that was too hard for me to comprehend.

Jasper jumped on me but was pushed away but Edward causing him to land on the grand piano , the cake table unbalanced falling on me as the sharp glass edges sliced my satin sleeve and scratched my arm. Red blood oozed out of my arm and into the eyes of the six ravenous vampires.

I heard Emmett plug his nose as he and Rosalie pulled Jasper who was struggling out of the house but still in his eyes I could see sorrow and self- hatred.

I heard screaming for a few minutes but if finally calmed down. Alice and Esme had left the room leaving me , Carlisle and Edward.

"Edward you can go" Carlisle said.

"No I'll stay" Edward insisted.

"Edward go" I said he nodded and left.

Esme and Alice came into the room, gave Carlisle his medical bag and left but before shooting an apologetic smile in my direction.

" I'm sorry Carlisle" I said.

"Accidents happen Bella, its ok" he said.

"Yea to everyone but usually me" I grumbled.

He chuckled quietly and cleaned up the wounds.

"Carlisle. what motivated you to change Edward in the first place?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well it was in Chicago 1918, everyone was busy, with the Spanish influenza epidemic. Every day people were dieing. My patients , Edward and his mother were really serious. Edward was more serious though, and we were sure he would go first but his mother Elizabeth Mason loved him to no bounds even when lying on the deathbed she nursed him. It was her dying wish that I save her son. I still remember what she said that day , 'Save my son, you can save him in the way no one can. Do everything you can' that day I felt she knew everything about me. She died then and there. I thought about it all night and finally made up my mind. I easily stole Edward from the hospital and brought him home. No one even noticed, and he had no one left. So I changed him hoping to finally have a family" He finished, smiling slightly. " Did you ever regret it?" I asked cautiously.

"No. Never had , never will" He said.

"Why doesn't Edward just change me?" I asked him.

"Look at it this way, if you had a choice would you change him?" He asked.

"That's different" I argued knowing it was not. He looked at me skeptically, knowing that I understood.

"Your all done" he said finishing up the last of the cuts.

"He's guilty isn't he?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes" He said.

Carlisle helped me walk out of the living room to where everyone else was. It was clear everyone was depressed and Jasper and Alice were absent.

I said my goodbyes and collected my gifts in my good arm and put them in my new car as I drove away.

I had a gut feeling that this incident was going to change my life forever.

* * *

**So How was it? Suckish, Bearable, Good? Tell me please!! REVIEW!! I want to hear from all you people reading this story! The next chapter will be posted depending on the reviews. The more the revies the more early i'll post it. HAVE FUN!**

**xoxo**

**Merrie Swan Cullen**


	4. The last Goodbye

****

Thanks guys for reviewing so here is the next chapter. But if its not too much trouble can I have a few more reviews please? pretty please with Edward on top? Please tell your friends to read this story, and tell me what they think. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga but the plot is all mine. Twilight belongs to the oh-so fabulous author Stephanie Meyer*boo-hoo*

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Last Goodbye**

**BPOV**

I knew my birthday was going to be stressful but I never imagined this. I still couldn't believe that my bad luck had chased Jasper out of his own home. I was guilty , to say the least. Edward not coming home with me was the first sign to confirming my theory. I still had to call my mom but I was just too worried with tonight's events and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep the tension out of my voice. Just as this thought passed my head, my old cell phone started to ring. _Time to pretend,_ I thought as I answered the phone.

"Hello Sweetheart, How are you?" my dad greeted me. Me and my dad were similar in many ways, the same brown hair, and the same eyes. It was actually a joke back home as how I'm totally a daddy's girl and my sister a mommy's girl. Annaleigh was a complete replica of my mother, only without wrinkles. She had the same dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and an awesome figure; she was ten times prettier than I ever could be.

"Hi dad," I greeted my shy father, apparently another quality I inherited from him, "How are you?' I asked.

"I'm fine Bells, Happy Birthday by the way" he said , no doubt he had forgotten my birthday like he usually did until mom reminded him.

"Thanks Dad" I said not knowing what else to say.

"Well Bells, How is everyone there? Billy come over much? I miss him. How's Jacob?" He asked. The Jacob part making me cringe. I was still guilty about the mindless flirting I did with him to find out the secret about the Cullens. He had made no attempt to hide his feelings about me even though I'm sure he suspected I didn't return them.

"They're fine. I talked to Billy earlier this week. He doesn't come over a lot just when there is a good game on" I answered .

"Hmm.." he mumbled thoughtfully, "Here your mom wants to talk to you" he said handing the phone over to mom.

"Hey sweetheart how was the party?" She asked

"It was nice" I replied, not wanting to give out too much information.

"So what gifts did they give you?" She asked.

"Oh um that, one mobile , a new car , an I-pod, a stereo , a LCD screen for my car and special décor for it too." I said.

"Wow! They must be stinkin' rich" my mom said.

"Yea I guess" I replied short.

"You sound tired, go to sleep honey we'll talk later, Bye" She said hanging up.

"Bye" I mumbled, keeping the phone on my side table as I went to change into my pajamas.

'The incident' had killed my appetite so I went straight to room in my old sweatpants and blue tank top. I still couldn't help be hopeful as I slip open my window thinking that maybe he might come. I climbed under my cozy and warm quilts , my eyes still glued to the window. I could feel my eye-lids getting heavier and my hope decreasing, _maybe he won't come after all _, I thought sadly. But then he was suddenly sitting on my rocking chair.

"Hi" I said happily and some what relieved at the fact he was here.

"Hello" He said with a blank expression, not even bothering to smile. All my happiness and relieved feelings going down the drain.

"Your going to stay tonight?" I asked already knowing the answer.

No.

"No. I have to go home." He said. I nodded. I knew he wasn't going to come to bed so I tried to sleep by myself, which was really difficult with the absence of my personal ice, but something in my subconscious was telling me that it was going to be like this for a long time.

I could feel myself slipping into a deep slumber as a blanket of darkness covered me.

-Dream-

_Even though I knew this was a dream it was hard for me to remember that. Everything was just too clear, from the details of the forest to the sound of the wildlife. "I have to go" Edward said, standing in front of me._

_His perfect face blank and expressionless. "No! You can't . You love me." I said , shaking my head._

_He laughed at me. "You were so stupid and naïve to think that I would ever fall for a girl like you. Your so plain and ugly, look at me and then look at you." He said._

"_You can't leave me" I said._

"_Watch me" he whispered leaning close to me, he quickly turned around and disappeared, running so fast it was impossible for me to see him, leaving the flying leaves as the reminder as his melodic laugh echoed through the forest._

-Dream over-

"No!" I yelled waking up from the horrible nightmare, my hand-outstretched. My hair were soaked with sweat so was my face. I looked around trying to find Edward but I was alone. That just proved as a possibility of my dream being true. Involuntary tears began to flow down my cheek at the thought of him leaving me, the scene from my dream playing over and over.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Edward looking at me. I hugged him as tightly as I could but it still didn't feel enough. "I thought you…" I trailed off, unable to say the _word_.

"Left?" He completed. I nodded. "Its ok" He soothed me , a little stiffly.

"I'm sorry for everything. For doubting you, for yesterday and for what happened to Jasper" I said.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault. If you would have been at your friend's house where no one was going to kill you , even if you had gotten a little cut nothing would happen, they would just bandage you up. If you would have fallen on your own without some one pushing you, they would take you to the hospital all the while Mike Newton catching your hand." He said angrily.

"How the hell did Mike Newton get involved?!" I asked , my own temper rising.

"Because Mike Newton wouldn't kill you" He spat.

"I'd rather die than think of being with someone else other than you" I said " The thought itself scares me."

"It would be better for you. For once I actually wish you were normal like other humans and had actually taken my threat when I told you to stay away from me" He said, cooling down slightly but there was pain and anger in every word he said, some for him and some for me.

"I don't give a damn! You're the only one I care about" I snapped. I swear those 108 years have been getting to him.

"Forget it," he gave up. I nodded.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, still guilty about last night.

"He ran south" He replied.

"And Alice?"

"She went with him." He said. Again, I nodded, feeling more guiltier than ever. This was all my fault no matter how much they denied it.

-1 week later-

The atmosphere in the Cullen residence was tense, to say the least. Alice still hadn't returned nor had Jasper. Edward was far more serious than usual, Emmett didn't joke, Esme didn't smile much nor did Carlisle and Rose well she wasn't herself. She was arrogant, angry and really sad. The Rose I knew was caring, sweet and just the best. She usually treated me like her daughter, which was pretty funny seeing as we're almost the same age, in human years at least. I still couldn't help but blame myself and the bad luck around me that caused the family to fall apart.

Right now , I was sitting in my own living room reading my old, battered copy of Wuthering Heights. The book was only an excuse to get away from everything going on in my life, a small break ,in other words.

_Knock Knock.._

I heard someone knock on the door. I got up and curiously walked over to the door seeing who could've come at this time. I opened the door to see none other than Edward leaning against the door frame with a slight frown on his perfect lips.

"Can we go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure" I said, ignoring the weird feeling in my stomach telling me otherwise.

I grabbed my coat from the coat rack and walked out towards my backyard with Edward on my side. We went deeper and deeper into the forest but yet at a safe distance from my house so I could easily return. The sun was slowly setting behind the trees, cutting off some of the light and coloring the meadow we were sitting in a light orange color. He sat down on a moss- covered log, leaning back slightly. I sat opposite to him on the soft wet grass. Today was on of the few sunny days in Forks and Edward wanting to go for a walk today was slightly unsettling. He was always behind ' _Keeping their Identity a Secret'_.

"We're leaving" He said quietly.

"Can't we wait for school to get over?" I asked. He shook his head.

"But graduation isn't that far" I argued.

" We've been here for too long. Carlisle is already posing as 33. We have to leave sooner or later" He explained.

"By we you mean..?"

"I mean my Family and myself"

" I'll come with you"

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to"

"You don't want me to be with you?"

"No"

"But you loved me right?"

"It was a lie. I was curious about you. I mistook love for curiosity. Your just a human. You bored me"

"ok"

"Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human"

"Why don't you just change me then?"

"I don't want to, You're not good for me, Bella."

"Ok but just answer me one thing, Alice? She isn't coming back is she?" I asked him.

"No. She's gone, she had a clean escape so did the others , I stayed to day goodbye." He said.

That brought back memories all the way from that time in Phoenix, when I was in the hospital. _A Clean escape_, the doctor had said_ it wont hurt as much it will heal quicker._

I nodded.

"So this is a good-bye?" I asked, tears running down my face. He nodded. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed. But promise me this Bella, you won't do anything reckless or hurt yourself ever, in anyway, for Charlie, Renee and me." he said, kissing my forehead for one last time.

"I promise. But how will I ever forget you?" I questioned.

"Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." He said.

"But what about you, will you ever forget me?" I asked

"Well, I won't forget. But my kind… we're very easily distracted." He replied. I nodded again.

"Good-bye" He said, kissing my forehead again before running off into the forest, leaving the flying leaves to indicate his path.

"Please come back. Please. I love you." I said trying to follow his path but everything was back into its place as if he had never been here. I just kept on walking , deeper and deeper. Still not grasping the fact that he's gone and never coming back.

His words: "It will be as if I'd never existed" rang in my ears so loud I was getting a headache. I screamed and fell to the ground, curling into to a ball on my side. I couldn't hear anything, except those eight words. I felt something falling on me. Rain. Even the sky was crying along in my misery. Today my world fell apart. It began getting darker, the sun finally setting into the horizon, signaling now it was too late. He was gone. The rain drops became heavier and faster, so did my tears. All I could hope was that I would somehow die in my own tears rather than face this whole world without him.

**EPOV**

I can't believe she actually believed those white- faced lies. Only ten minutes were enough to convince her that I didn't love her after those infinite times I told her I did. Did she feel it was actually true? Me not wanting her? It was actually the other way around. I didn't deserve this angel, I was a devil cursed to roam this earth not to be loved. I ran to her house , somehow making myself take away all proof of our existence. Pictures, the C.D.

I made her, her gifts, the cards. I couldn't make myself burn them so I hid them under her floorboards, along with a letter she would never find but I had to leave an explanation. I slowly began to write:

**Dear Bella,**

**I love you and I'll always do. I'm sorry for today, it had to be done. I wish you a happy life, hoping you would be able to move off. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt. Please forgive me. I'm yours and only yours never forget that. I know you'll never find this but I couldn't leave you without an explanation. I'll always love you and again, I'm sorry. Take care, love. I love you.**

**Edward.**

I hid all these things and went downstairs writing in Bella's handwriting:

**Gone out with Edward,**

**Bella.**

I had picked up from the thoughts of Billy Black that he would be visiting her today, thank god even if she didn't come home herself at least someone would look for her. I inhaled her scent one last time before grabbing her keys and running out her back window, taking her car back to my home. I arrived home approximately in 5 minutes , as I parked the car in the garage, covering it with a black silk veil. I ran inside to put the last of my stuff into my Volvo. Grieve covered every inch of the house and its members. No one wanted to leave but it was the best for her. We all got in our cars and started our journey to Alaska saying goodbye to our precious and memorable hometown, Forks, Washington. Leaving behond the girl I so dearly love and always will.

* * *

**So how was it? the fonts used for Edward's letters were not shown but i hope u guys already know. Anyway please review, like always the more the reviews the quicker the updates! Tell your friends to read it too, if u dont mind. Thankyou.**

**xoxo**

**Merrie Swan Cullen**


	5. Waking up

**Hi guys! Oh god!! when i saw the reviews I literally started to dance!! Thanks 4 the support guys oh nd ther's one review frm one of my best friends afoo disregard tht. She had no idea wht crap she ws talking about! She hasn't evn read the story! AFOO M GNA KILL YOU!!( if u read this)... other thn that again thnku...I'll be looking forward to more revews:D!!**

**Ok so answering your questionss...i know whn i read this myself i felt like hitting me...I was anxious to know wht the hell is going on?! but wait n watch my pretties...*evil laugh* all shall be revealed! Thnx Twilightgirl1702,TeamEdwardLover,shesattwilightspidermonkey,vampiregurl,reyrey95,crazyvampiregurl and Weshybatt for the revies.**

**Annaleigh is almost the same age as Bella and is goingto start her senior year now. No edward did'nt know about Bella's sister, she knew she had one but nvr really knew her name or anything like that. oh and Twilightgirl1701 I really did'nt understand why u were confused? Can u specify? ccording to me, she is guilty coz she caused Jasper to leave his home and doesnt wants to talk 2 ny1 but has to fake being happy so her parents are happy. If u r confused plz ask me, i am more thn happy to answer ur questions. I'm looking forward to new reviews and if u have ny suggestions or ideas pls tell me..THNX!! ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight but i do own the plot and Annaleigh...I wish i was STEPHANIE MEYER!! *runs away crying***

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Waking Up**

**BPOV **

"Bella!" I heard someone faintly call my name.

"Bella!" the voice called again.

_Great now even death has left,_ I thought to myself as I was flooded with the memories of what happened, just mere hours ago. I lay there motionlessly debating whether or not I should respond. I had to. For my family. They didn't leave me, like SOME people. I hate them! _Ha! Really?_ My inner voice said. Who am I kidding I could never hate them. I loved them god damn it! Freakin' loved them! I would love them all even if they snapped my head off. But I had to go on. I had to keep my promise, as a daughter, a sister and most importantly a _lover._

"Bella!" the voice called again. "Here" I managed to croak out. I swear I feel like Kate Wiinslet from Titanic, just without the ice- cold water part but I guess the rain was ice – cold.. _Focus Bella! Focus!_ , I scolded myself. I was getting really distracted now a days. I waited for someone to come and help me up, but no one did. I didn't even here the voice again. My eyes started getting heavier...and heavier before they completely shut close, as a blanket of thick darkness covered me.

"I found her! I'm bringing her in!" I heard someone yell. There was a rustling not very far from where I was and then I was being picked up by someone. By what I felt, it was like I was being picked up by a heater! The person was so darn warm! I groaned as a white light hit my face.

"Bella? Get up Bella?" I heard a familiar voice say, but I couldn't place it. Billy?

"Billy?" I croaked out, my voice really hoarse.

"Yeah its me. Are you ok?" He asked, his eyebrows smashed together . I almost wanted to laugh at his expression but I forced myself to have some respect for my elders. I mean how would you feel if a girl suddenly started to laugh in your face. _Gosh what's happening to me. I sound like Emmett. I seriously have to stop hanging with him so much, _I thought to myself. _Your in luck sweetheart 'cause you won't be hanging with him or any of the Cullens ever, _a voice in my head said. That made my world close down on me, my heart began to ache and at that moment I wanted nothing more to rip my heart out!

"Where am I?" I asked .

"Your at your house. You fainted while Sam was bringing you here." He explained.

"Oh" was my genius reply, "Billy? How did you know I was gone out?" I asked him.

"Well, me and Jake were coming over to watch the game and give you some company, but when we did you weren't here , it was like you know we were coming and you left a note saying you were gone out with the lee- Edward." He said, it was like he was about to say something other than Edward but he changed it at the last moment.

"Can I see the letter?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, here" he said handing me the letter, and there in my clumsy scrawl was written **'Gone out with Edward, Bella.' **There was only one person who could have written that. Edward. He was here? I nodded. "Oh yeah I forgot I left a note. I'm fine now, you and Jake can leave if you want." I lied. He eyed me suspiciously and nodded, "But before I go, Bella what were you doing in the forest alone?" He asked.

"Um…I .." I hesitated.

"He left you there?" He asked, shock and disbelief covering his features but deep down there was something else too...Relief and familiarity? That confused me.

"No, No he didn't . He left me close to the house but I chose to follow him and tripped. I guess I fainted after that" I lied, pretty well if you ask me. He nodding and headed out the door along with the rest of the town that had chose gather in my small living room.

My tears began to flow as his words rang in my ears continuously. 'He's gone, He's gone, He's gone' was the only thought passing through my head.

I had to plan out what I was going to do next. I had to stay alive. For my family and others who actually cared for me.

It was nearing the end of Junior year and if I was able to pass a few months and wait till graduation I would go and look for Edward. I just had to. They passed by even quicker than I thought I would… October

Then November…

Then January….

Then February…

(**AN: This is March going on ok? Graduation was last month as in February) **It had been a month since Graduation, since I was topping class the school actually decided to promote me with the seniors. That would've been great but to my life and colorless world it meant nothing. Mom, Dad , Billy, Annaleigh and Jake were ecstatic but it just didn't appeal to me, nothing did now. I had no one to talk. I was trapped in my own loneliness or I had been till Jacob and Annaleigh decided to lighten it up.

Jake, my personal sun. He was the one who brightened my damp and cold world. Making me laugh when I was about to start crying. Going through with my mindless plans just to see me smile. The only person who I could be me with, the real me. The one who supported me and wiped my tears without even stopping me or telling me it was going to be fine. He was just there to support me.

And Annaleigh, my great sister who helped me get over those times at nights when I was crying my heart out. She moved from the sunny Phoenix to the cold and boring Forks to continue her senior year in High school just so she could give me company. She never once asked me a question about Ed-_him_- it even hurt to think his name-nor did she ever question where I was going, when I was on my stupid 'Find Edward' trips. Where didn't I try to find him? And once I actually did get a hold of him, but he just repeated what he had said earlier. That he doesn't love me, he never did. She didn't even know who he was, his name all she knew was he left me and she hated him for it. I tried to tell her about him, tried to make her see he wasn't a devil at all but an angel but she refused to know anything related to him to know about how he was she just wanted to hate him. I didn't even realize when those four months became nine.

I got a great job, teaching in Forks Elementary school, I was dull and lifeless as ever but a little brighter than before surrounded by such cute and bright kids and a part of my brightness was due to my sister and best friend. Mom and Dad begged a lot to come and stay with them but I couldn't find it in me to leave this small town that now held such an important meaning for me, they knew about my 'condition' and were dying to have me back though part of it was probably they were worried that I would go into a deep depression and commit suicide, but either way I visited them once in a while to make them happy now that's what my life depends on or that's what my purpose in life is to make people happy with my existence, to bring happiness in their lives.

Today, I was again visiting my parents, alone apparently since Annaleigh was too lazy to come and had an excuse of school and that she saw them only a few weeks ago. She had recently found a small institute in Port Angeles that taught music, and didn't want to miss any classes. She loved going there once a week during the evening. I was happy; at least my sister had found some entertainment that was keeping her happy and unaffected by my dark mood.

I called Billy and Jake before leaving, to take care of her. If vampires and werewolves can stay in Forks then what else is left? Oh? Did I forget to mention, Jake is a wolf? Oops…He first realized he could phase about 2 months ago. Those were the hardest months ever, after _him_ leaving me. He couldn't even tell me what was up with him. He became…distant. That was the time when Laurent attacked.

_Flashback_

_It had been hours since I had been hiking. Alone, because Jacob was really sick. I just had to find the meadow. Our meadow. I had a feeling that he would…be there waiting for me._

_I finally saw light shining between the trees and started running faster, and as I suspected I reached the clearing. It was just as I remembered but there was something or someone lacking. _

_I heard a rustling in the bushes. I turned around and saw… Laurent? He came out of the bushes looking surprised to see me here. _

"_Laurent?" I asked in disbelief. I thought he had gone to Alaska to join the Denali coven._

"_Bella? Is that you?" He asked, shocked._

"_Yeah, what are you doing here?" I asked._

"_I was out here hunting. I decided to come here, I owed Victoria for betraying them. That and animal's are quite boring." He chuckled._

"_Yeah, nothing like good ole' humans" I joked._

"_So where are the Cullens?" He asked the question I was dreading._

"_They are gone out to hunt, far away they wanted a change. I decided to stay here, wasn't in the mood" I lied._

"_I went over to their house earlier, there was no scent, it looked like they have been gone for quite a while. Didn't they take you I thought you were a pet of theirs." He said._

_I didn't answer. I mean what should I answer? That they got bored of me?_

"_I'm sorry Bella but you caught me at a wrong time, I haven't hunted for days and right now you smell delectable." He said stepping towards me as I took a step backwards._

"_Laurent, they'll kill when they find you" I said, my voice shaking with fear._

"_I'll deal with them. You should probably thank me. I'll give you a quick and easy death not like Victoria. She sure had a plan to make you suffer" He said before he lunged at me._

_But before he could reach me, he was thrown away but a huge Russet colored…wolf, horse... thing? That was the last day I ever saw Laurent._

_Flashback over._

I sighed. At least after that Jacob found a way to tell me what's going on. Apparently he can phase into a wolf. Great. My life can never be complete without mythical creatures now can it? He never made a attempt to hide his feelings for me, but we both knew we could be nothing more than best friends . The funniest part was when he tried night and day trying to imprint on me!! I never showed him that I knew but as soon as I was home I would start laughing so I hard tears would fall. He'd look at me from different angles waiting for the imprinting thing to happen but nothing did. Some of those were so weird I doubted if he was sane.

Did I mention Edward took away everything? His pictures, the CD, the car, the phone. He really went all the way with his promise. It was like he never existed.

"We are now landing in Phoenix. Thank you for flying Fire bird airlines" the pilot said through the speakers (**AN: I couldn't get any other flight name!")**_ Time to act as if I'm the happiest person on earth, _I thought as I placed a fake smile on my face. It didn't take a lot of time in getting all my luggage. It was around midnight and mom and dad didn't live really far, three or four blocks away maybe? So I decided to walk rather than taking a taxi. I needed to think. I thought of taking a shortcut through the alley, what's the worst that could happen? I have nothing to loose. I pulled my I-pod out from my bag and put the headphones in my ear as 'Boulevard of broken dreams' by Green day began to play.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But It's only me and I walk alone_

Well join the group.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish some one out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines what's  
Fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Aaah-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

_Nice song,_ I thought, as another song came on,_ Papercut_ by Linkin Park. But I didn't pay any attention to it. Something was telling me, that some one was following me. I turned back to see a couple of drunken men playfully shoving each other. I suddenly remembered that night in Port Angeles, when he saved me. I acted on impulse and stopped. Just standing there. I turned around, to see if they were the same men, but they were not.

"Hey sweetheart, we could show you a good time" One of the men called out, while the others laughed.

"Not thank you" I called back. _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!!!_ I thought. But I just couldn't get myself to move. I just had a feeling that he would come and save me like he did back then.

The men slowly came closer. " Bella! What the Hell do you think your doing?!" I heard a frantic velvety voice yell. I froze. It was _his_ voice. He's here? It can't be. I looked around. He was no where in sight.

"Bella! Run! Don't break your promise! Please if you love me!" The voice yelled again. I looked around again, he was still nowhere, but the men were a lot closer to me. I did as the voice said, RAN. That comment really struck a nerve. How could he say that? Even if it was a hallucination. I realized that hearing his voice again had ignited the hope that had died long ago. The hope that he might return, the hope that he might care for me, the hope that he still loved me and the hope that he was still mine and only mine. I ran with all the force I had left and within minutes I was standing, panting, in front of Renee and Charlie's little house. I put on the fake grin and knocked on the door.

" Hey Honey!" Mom greeted me.

"Hey mom!" I said back, just with a lot less enthusiasm.

"Oh come on in sweetheart. You must be tired" She said as she took my bag and led me to my room. Apparently, Charlie had fallen asleep watching the game. Good ole' Charlie. At least something's never change.

As soon as we entered my room I flopped down on my bed, with my mom as she closed the door. "Bella I need to talk to you" She said. Uh-Oh here it comes.

"Honey, we can't take back what Edward has done to you, but we know you need to move on. The pain your feeling right now is like the pain you feel when you get a stomach ache. It goes away and so will this. She said. I knew it! I so knew she was going to say this.

" Mom I'm trying really hard here . But its impossible, I loved him", I said as a tear rolled down my face.

"Honey, you have to wait. Every teen goes through this after their first breakup, you feel you love him but you don't " She said in an attempt to soothe me but all it did was make me angrier.

" Mom you don't get it! I loved him. I can't love anyone the same way. Don't talk about him. Its like my world is closing down on me! I can't breathe! I'm tired I think we should both go to sleep" I said after I calmed down a bit from my outburst.

She nodded, kissed my forehead and left. _So much for making everyone happy, _I thought. Suddenly I thought back to the alley. I heard his voice. I need to hear it again. His soft , sweet and velvety voice. I soon fell asleep thinking of ways to get his voice back, my life was officially screwed up.

**AnnaleighPOV **

Bella, my sister just left for the airport. Finally, she's getting back to normal. I can't stand to see her so depressed. Why the hell did that stupid bastar* leave her?! I tried to forget everything and clear my head for my favorite activity of the day, my music class. There were only a few minutes left for the bell so I rushed to my seat, not in the mood for detention. Again. And yes we still do get detention. Stupid Institute. Just then the teacher ran in, looking flushed. What's up with him? "Good evening, class. Today we have a new student, Mr. Edward Cullen" He said as a bronze- haired male walked in.. He had pale skin , he was tall and beautiful bronze hair. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I like to play pianos" He said as he came and sat down beside me.

"Hello, my name is Annaleigh Swan" I introduced. His head shot up as he heard my last name but he just shook his head as if trying to get rid of some thoughts.

"Hello" He replied in a velvety calm voice.

That was the end of our conversation because Mr. Skrewit (**AN: Ha-ha Mr. Skrewit as in Mr. Screw it) **started class but I couldn't help but feel Edward's intent gaze on me all through out class as if he was trying to figure me out.

* * *

**Ok so lets hear it..Did u like it? Or not? Plz tell me! More reviews... u know wht i always say..the quicker the reviews the quicker the updates!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! And for people who r not members on fanfiction u can review too just click the review button n review no need to join! I so didnt know tht b4! Oh ! I almost forgot I wrote someother stories too...Should I post them here or not? Review and tell me..oh and have fun..good day! or night..**

**xoxo**

**Merrie Swan Cullen**


	6. Revelations

**Hi! So here is the next chapter! I saw you guys had lots of confusion so lemme clear it up..Bella is a teacher because she got graduated a year early and got all her degrees and crap in 9 months, she is only teaching Elementary school kids so nothing complex. Yes, I did include Edward's point of view in this chp. you can see whts going on in his head. He thought Swan was a common last name and refused to belive tht anne was related to Bella. He did mind staying with humans, but he was so torn up with Bella and he wanted somone to fill her place. Annaleigh did , she picked up the pieces of broken Edward, and he proposed to her. In the next chpter Bella and the Cullens will meet. He cared for Bella too much to stay with her you know the whole'm not good for u' rant tht. Edward seriously has a big glitch in his brain! He really did love Bella it wasnt a game. Alice didnt know Anne was Bella's sister, rmbr she wasnt allowed to see Bella's future, Bella nvr spoke much about her sister. Alice isnt a fake, just excited. Aww.. dont say tht bout Edward he isnt a jerk, but he just doesnt think b4 he does nything, he thought he was bad for Bella. Don't hate Edward, he was just clueless, cause Annaleigh never spoke of Bella nor did she think of her so Edward was clueless and Edward was too busy grieving for the loss of Bella so he didnt care. Bella lives alone, her parents used to live in Forks before but they shifted to Phoenix and she stayed in Forks. oh and Twilightgirl1702, I took ur suggestion. No m happy u gave me a idea. Now Edward is trying to get Bella back..Readd this chapter n tell me if there are any questions...or just PM me if u want. I didnt take it as a flame just as a compliment u cared to help me make this story bttr. THNX! ALL OF U FOR REVIEWING!! ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but i only own Annaleigh and the plot....If I did own Twilight I would keep Edward all for myself...but sadly I dont:( but I can still write about them:D**

* * *

Chapter 5: Revelations

**AnnPOV**

-1 month later-

1 month! 1 month without my darling sister! 1 month alone in this house and 1 month of ignoring Jacob! It has been one month since Bella left for Phoenix. I can't believe she extended her stay! But as a plus point I discovered many things. 1st I found out Mr. Edward Cullen's secret.

He's a vampire! And how did I find that out? First, his hand was ice-cold, I never saw him eat or drink anything and third of all I was in the forest when I was almost attacked by some other vampire. She apparently fled. Then Edward just had to tell me the secret. For some unknown reason, I wasn't scared. It was creepy but not scary.

Emmett obviously found that funny and kept on joking about how I'm not normal because I don't find vampires scary. Stupid stupid Emmett. From the day, I found out his secret, my feelings for him just grew and grew and grew. Other than that,I want my SISTER!! I need girl talk I mean I can talk to Alice, but she's a vampire and has shopalexia or Rosalie but she hates me for some unknown reason or Esme but talking to her feels like talking to my mom. Where is my sister when I need her?? I'll call her tonight, yeah that will be good, I'll tell her about Edward. As soon as I thought his name the bell rang. I ran to the door and opent it and standing there in all his glory Edward.

"Hi" He greeted me.

"Hey, How's Jasper?" I asked. Jasper apparently still hadn't got over something that happened a few months back when he by mistake attacked some girl.

"He's better. You want to come to my place today?" He asked.

"Sure. Just let me get ready" I said as I ran up the stairs. I put on a plain white shirt, with black skinny jeans and pumps, with a blue jeans jacket on top and ran back down.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup" I said as he led us to his car. The drive was quiet, he looked deep in thought and I didn't want to interrupt him.

The car came to a stop in his big garage. All the cars here were fantastic. They never ceased to amaze me. I had seen all the cars except one. One hooded car in the corner. If I even went near it Rosalie would try to my head off! She fixed it everyday cleaning it again and again. I just knew it was a Lamborghini and it belonged to someone very special. But I didn't want to pry, they never said anything and I never asked.

Oh I forgot to mention, Edward is my fiancée, who can read minds. Including mine! Not cool! Fiancée…I like the sound of that. HE had proposed to me a week back, I was obviously said yes! I mean I like him and all.

We got out of the car and went in the house. Emmett and Jasper were on the X-box, Alice on the laptop , online shopping, Rosalie was on the couch reading a magazine, Esme was cleaning and Carlisle was still probably at the hospital.

The whole family was nice and caring with the exception of Rosalie that is. But whenever they saw me with Edward, I could see sadness in their eyes which they tried to hide.

"Annaleigh, honey. Why don't you tell us about your family?" Esme suggested.

"Ok" I said as we all sat down. Rosalie and Emmett on the couch, Jasper and Alice on the floor , Esme sat beside Rosalie and me and Edward sat on the love seat.

"Um... I have an older sister, her name is Isabella but she prefers Bella, my mom and dad live in Phoenix, My dad's name is Charlie and mom's name is Renee" I said simply. They were all stiff and frozen except Rosalie who was shooting daggers at Edward, but there was something else in her eyes...Sadness? She looked like she was going to burst out crying any second.

"Tell us more about Bella." Edward said, his voice pained. Should I tell them? I mean it is Bella's life. I should, he is my fiancée, after all.

" Bella doesn't like being around people. She isn't one of the most cheerful people right now after what happened. She's almost the same age as me. I was born on 18th September and she was born on the 13th. She teaches in Forks Elementary school right now. The school thought she was so good that they graduated her with the seniors or she would be a senior this year. She's been living here from a few years now….but she's currently in Phoenix, visiting mom and dad…" I trailed off as my phone started ringing. I checked the caller id, it was Bella.

" I have to take this. Bella's calling after 5 days" I said as I got up and went in the kitchen for privacy.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hello, Anne?" She questioned but her voice was slightly muffled because of the signal shortage in the kitchen.

"Yeah its me" I replied.

"Anne put it on speaker, please" She said.

"Ok, its on speaker" I said as I put it on speaker.

"So sis how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but what about you? Mom said you were doing stupid things now a days"

" She did? Oh she's in trouble"

"Why sis?"

"What why?"

"Why do you choose to torture yourself? For that jackass? HE didn't even care for you."

"He did. I know he does"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Forget this, how is everyone there?"

"Why don't you just ask how is Jacob?"

" Why what did he do now?"

" Ask what he didn't do. HE comes here everyday asking for your number. Why the hell didn't you give him before you left? He annoys the crap out of me! To top that he'll be like put in a good word. He's lucky I don't shut the door on his face. That idiot! Stupid love sick puppy" I rolled my eyes.

"Puppy?" she asked amused.

"Look at him! He's sixteen or something and he's running behind you and he's so god damn big!"

"Well, don't be so hard on him. Tell him he's just my friend and give him the number, I'll talk to him myself. Other than him how's everyone?"

" Well Billy came over last night to watch the game but I ran in my room to escape that Jacob and his pleas, oh and Emily called she wants to talk to you"

"Ok I'll call Emily tonight, anything new with you"

"Well I um….Igotengaged" I said very fast.

"Get out! What?!" She screamed.

"I got engaged!" I said slowly.

" With? When? Does someone else know?" She asked still dumbstruck.

" No just you. I have to tell mum and Dad, he proposed to me last week and his name is Edward Cullen! Cool right?" I said excited.

There was silence on the other line.

"Bella?" I asked.

No answer.

"Bella?" I asked again.

"Yea. I'm so happy for you. I'm coming back tomorrow. See you soon." She sounded as if she was going to start crying.

"Bells are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine I just hit my head on the side table" She laughed nervously.

"Ok bye Bells" I said.

"Bye sis" she said as she hung up.

I went back into the living room. Everyone was still frozen. Why I have no idea. " What's up with you guys?" I asked.

They all straightened up and shook their heads.

"Annaleigh, I'll take you home. We all are going hunting", Edward said. I nodded and said my goodbyes as he drove me home in his Volvo.

**EPOV**

I'm so stupid! So darn stupid! How couldn't I get it when she said her last name was Swan. That was a dead give-away! Or how I felt the same sense of familiarity with Annaleigh that I felt with Bella. I mean I never even ask her about her family! I was so tied up in trying to forget Bella that I didn't even bother getting to know Annaleigh! I mean she lived in Bella's old house! No. But what did I think? That other people might live there and Bella might have shifted!

Her scent was still there! I came back all the way from Alaska, I couldn't bear being away from Bella, I needed her but when I saw she wasn't there and had moved on it killed me. I needed someone then to pickup my pieces. Poor Alice, I restricted all of them to never speak about Bella or look into her future or I would've known that Annaleigh was her sister. I thought Bella had moved on. How could I be so shallow? How did I not trust her love for me? She never moved on. I did. With whom? Her own sister!

How could I give her such immense pain? How? I'm going to hear a lot of crap from Rosalie tonight!

I quietly entered the house after dropping Annaleigh back home. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen don't you dare try to hide from me" Rosalie growled from behind me.

I nodded and went in the living room. Here it comes..

"Edward what the fuck is your problem?! Don't you think you have hurt her enough? No? SO now you go and propose to her own sister? How do you think she feels right now? When you promised her you would only be hers? You broke that promise? You told us to go and leave her alone so she can have a normal life and doesn't get hurt by us. We didn't say anything but now after what you have done to her I will not stay quiet. You think you can just go and replace her? What kind of man are you?! You have no respect for her! She tried to move on with her life but now after this How do you think she'll cope? When she sees her sister with the man she loves. She got fuckin' bit for us by James and this is what you go and do to her?! You should be ashamed of yourself! I've never seen anyone like you! You know what this has done to Alice?! She's been dry sobbing from the time you left. You stopped her from seeing Bella's future, she couldn't see that Annaleigh would turn out to be her sister! You killed her and all of us again! Your even more sickening than Royce! At least he hurt me once and got over with it but you keep hurting her again and Edward tell me this, you left Bella to protect her, keep her safe because she was human after that why did you go for Annaleigh then?Isn't she human?" She yelled with so much venom I thought I would die.

Her words were like Blades, stabbing me from every direction. Emmett pulled her upstairs, to try and calm her down. I slipped down to the floor. I never thought of it that way. Rosalie never compared anyone to Royce ever! Her question left me thinking..Why did I go with Annaleigh? There are so many vampires yet I fall for a human? Wont it be the same thing over again?

She really must hate me! I cant believe I was this stupid! Esme wrapped her arms around me in an attempt to soothe me. "You have to know Rose didn't mean half the things she said" Esme said.

"She did. I know. I can't believe I didn't understand the pattern before how could I have been so blind?" I cried into her arms.

"Edward, we all wish we could take back what happened but we can't. You were just trying to find another Bella. You went to Annaleigh because she had all the aspects Bella did. She was human like Bella was, its notyour fault, you needed to fill that hole. You were broken, you got attracted to her, Edward. We have to find a way to fix this. I know you will do something. I believe in you. We all do." She said.

I nodded. I would get her back but it wasn't going to be easy, now there was a thick wall between us called Annaleigh and Jacob. Oh how do I get myself into these messes?!

* * *

**So..lets hear it! How was it? The drama is just begining...Next chpter will be funn to write..have fun..rmbr 2 review pls..i dont mind flames either, i love it if u want to help me, I appreciate it..the more the reviews the sooner the update:D..Oh! and thnx, I'll add my othr stories here soon..plz review..thankyou..u guys r great!!**

**xoxo**

**Merrie Swan Cullen**


	7. Twice in a row

**Hi! Thanks for reviewing! I'm grateful. I'm happy you guys like the last chapter, Bella wont be meeting the cullens in this chpter but in the nxt :(so keep reading. I went with the direct approach with Bella finding out about Annaleigh and Edward because it was more realistic. Hope you enjoy. I won't be updating for 2 days coz i'll be a little busy but please review. I'll be waiting. Thankyou for reviewing once again. If there are any questions feel free to PM !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga what so ever, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Twice in a row**

**BPOV**

"No", "Boring", "Gross", "That's wrong in so many ways", "I thought she was your mother!", I kept on commenting on every channel I changed. It was 3 in the afternoon right now, and I was bored out of my mind so mum decided that we should have a 'mother and daughter' movie night. Joy. That obviously didn't go so well because apparently my mum loves sappy love stories and I am in no condition, whatsoever to watch love stories when my love story has just hit dead end so after hours of bickering we finally settled for watching TV and made it a 'mother and daughter TV night'.

It started out as annoying then turned into tiring and then finally it became too much for us too handle. That's the reason I'm changing channels repeatedly while mom is slapping her forehead. What? I'm not the most cheerful person you know.

" Can you settle for one channel?" Mom finally said. Judging by her tone, she was fed-up of my bored mood and sour attitude.

" Choose one" I said back emotionlessly.

" Fine stop on this one" She said, I shrugged my shoulders and stopped changing the channels, at least for a while. On the screen Cinderella and prince charming were dancing around. Oh gag me.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I dunno what do you wanna do?" She replied.

"I dunno whatever you wanna do" I said. Sometimes mom just liked to act like a teen, speaking in slangs she didn't even know the meaning of.

"Why don't you call your sister?" She suggested. I nodded and went to my room. I flopped down on my bed and grabbed my mobile from the side table.

It rang about three times and then someone finally answered.

"Hello?" Annaleigh answered.

"Hello, Anne?" I asked. For some reason I always felt that someone else would answer her phone.

" Yeah its me " She confirmed.

"Annaleigh turn on the speaker. Your voice is a bit muffled" I said.

"Ok its on speaker" She said.

"So sis how are you?", I asked.

"I'm fine, but what about you, mom said your doing stupid things now a days", she replied, a little concerned but there was something else in her voice…pity?

"She did? Oh she's in trouble" I said, to her it may have sounded light-hearted but the…betrayal I was feeling right now...she would never understand. She always got whatever she desired! Clothes, Money, love and looks. She has never felt heart- break. That freakin' pain that eats you alive. Eating you from inside to out. First your heart and then your brain. She hasn't felt what I have felt…. Heartbreak.

It's like someone pulling you by the heart, yanking it out along with everything attached to it. Emotions, feelings, love everything….gone because of one stupid pull, and then burning all the remains…the after effect. So there is no room for recovery. Once burnt it can never be retrieved. Once loved and lost can never find love again, some can but not all.

"Why sis?" She asked. Why? Because I was in love! Why? Because that love left me. Why? Because he said he got bored of me. Why? Because I don't deserve him! Why? Because I still love him with every broken piece left of what used to be my heart and I know he'll never be back and without him I can't go on.

"What why?" I asked innocently.

"Why do you choose to torture yourself? For that jackass? HE didn't even care for you" she said, a little angry. I winced, those words pierced my heart, it was one thing when he said it but totally different when everyone keeps on repeating it. How can I accept that? If I do I'll literally kill myself. There is only one reason I keep on living. That one promise. He said he will always care for me.

"He did. I know he does." I said, trying to convince myself more than convincing her. I needed the determination. I needed to know that he cares for me. I needed to know that he remembers me.

"Keep telling yourself that" she replied. She knew I was on the edges. She knew I was trying to convince myself. She knew I was failing miserably.

"Forget this; How's everyone there?" I asked, trying to move away from anything that reminded me of what happened nine months ago.

"Why don't you just ask How is Jacob?" she asked. Thankfully she got the clue that I didn't want to talk about my past whatsoever.

"Why what did he do now?" I asked. Jacob had a tendency to annoy her to no bounds with his attempts to "win" me. It was kind of cute if you ask me.

"Ask what he didn't do. HE comes here everyday asking for your number. Why the hell didn't you give him before you left? He annoys the crap out of me! To top that he'll be like put in a good word. He's lucky I don't shut the door on his face. That idiot! Stupid love sick puppy" She asked, getting annoyed by the thought of remembering him.

"Puppy?" I asked amused. How close her assumptions were she had no idea but 'puppy' would not be the word I would use my words would be along the lines of dog, wolf or something.

"Look at him! He's sixteen or something and he's running behind you and he's so god damn big!" she said, tired of his failed attempts. But she did have a point, he was ONLY sixteen even though he was as big as any 20 year old man, but still he is a good friend.

" Don't be so hard on the boy, tell him he is JUST my friend and give him the number. I'll talk to him. Other than him, How's everyone?" I asked.

"Well, Billy came over last night to watch the game but I was in my room hiding from the Jacob monster and his stupid pleas, Oh and Emily called she wants to talk to you" she said. I'll have to call Emily tonight, now what was her number again…4132 72934 109 right? Yea I think.

"I'll call her tonight, Anything new going on with you?" I asked.

"Well…" she began hesitantly, "Igotengaged!" She said so fast that I barely caught it but I did get a gist of it. MY SISTER GOT ENGAGED?!

"GET OUT! WHAT?!" I screamed sitting up straight on the bed from my previous postion.

"I. Got. Engaged." She said slowly.

"With?When?Does anyone else know?" I asked still dumbfounded. What else was I supposed to do? I just found out my little sister got engaged!

"He proposed me last week, no you're the first to know, I'm not sure how to tell mom and dad and his name is Edward Cullen" she said shyly. My breath caught in my throat. _Who did she say?_ I asked myself. It couldn't have been Edward Cullen. No I probably heard her wrong.

"What did you say his name was?" I asked again.

"Edward Cullen" She replied. No I did not hear it wrong, she did say Edward Cullen. My Edward Cullen. _Be rational Bella, there could be many Edward Cullens in this world. Your just over-reacting,_ I tried to reason with myself but how could I? The one person I loved the most might be marrying my own sister. Why me?! My sister. He wasn't joking about the whole distracted thing. But she's human too right? Why did he reject me? I know I wasn't pretty enough for Edward Cullen. Just a plain old may- Jane. A plain old Brunette with a normal small body, nothing to please the Greek-god himself.

It felt as if my heart was being stabbed by billion daggers slowly. Torturing me, enjoying my pain. Was this some sick joke fate was trying to play with me? 'Cause if it was it sure as hell is not funny!

Why the Hell can't I be a normal human? Why did he drag me into this world when he just wanted to throw me away? Because of my blood? Because of sick pleasure? Was I a toy? Played with and thrown away.

I could feel myself going into a panic attack, my breathing was getting harder, my heart was pumping ten times its normal rate. No I wouldn't let this happen. No. He doesn't deserve this. He will not make me cry anymore! He wants to move on? Well lets see how he likes it when the tables are turned.

_Ha! You? You petty little Bella will flirt aound? Its not in you. You'll burn out in minutes. Admit it cheating isn't your thing. You can't help but be vulnerable. You love him too much to hurt him,_ My inner voice laughed. _Shut up!_ I yelled in my head. I know it was the truth but I am not going to take this kind out of crap by my own thoughts!

"Bella?" she asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I tried to compose myself, try not to sound weak.

"Bella?" She asked again.

"Yea I'm so happy for you. I'm coming back tomorrow. See you soon" I laughed nervously, trying to keep up my façade.

" Bells are you ok?" She asked. No I'm not ok you just took away the love of my life! I wanted to yell at her but I couldn't. It isn't her fault, it was him.

"Yeah, I just hit my head on the side table" I lied.

"Ok. Bye Bells" she said, though there was something in her voice that could be placed as…doubt?

"Bye sis" I said as I hung up quickly, not sure how long I could keep up. As soon as I did, I burst into tears, crying for things which were meaningful and things which were not. How could he leave me? How could they all betray me? Why? I thought I was an important member of their family? Those were the meaningful things. Why me? Why did we have to live in Forks in the beginnings? Why does it rain there? What about the animals? What about Hobos? Can they afford cable? Why can't hobos afford cable? What's wrong with me? Why am I pale? Why did the Cullens move to Forks? Why is my mom so childish? Why is Dad the chief of police? Why is he loosing his hair? What about all the police officers who died? Didn't they have a family? What about them? How are grand a and grandpa? Are they together? Those were the meaningless questions.

I got my lazy ass off the bed and called the airline booking office to book my flight to Port Angeles and got packing. Throwing in everything I got.

Before I knew it, it was morning and I was on the road to the airport after saying good bye to my parents.

The flight was calm and peaceful, nothing out of the ordinary. It was getting rather dark and the number of cabs were decreasing. I found myself walking down an alleyway to the next road I could find. This alley was familiar somehow, as if I had been here before. When? I couldn't remember.

" Oh hello dear" I heard a man call out from behind. I hurried up my pace to get as far away from them as possible.

"Don't be like that, we are good people" He called out again, followed by snickering by the rest.

I didn't hear anything else from them but their loud footsteps were enough to tell me they were following close behind.

_Let them I've already reached the road,_ Ithought as I neared the turn but what I saw was a another alley. Oh I'm so dead. They footsteps behind me had slowed down to almost undetectable but I knew they were following. They always do. The two men from earlier appeared in front of me. I turned to see two others of his friends completely surrounding me, circling me like a wolf circles its prey. Taunting it. Suddenly all I could see were images of me, seen from the eyes of a third person. These were the same men, from that night, when he saved me. That whole scene kept playing over and over giving me a migraine that was almost unbearable. I fell to the ground with a loud thud and screamed out, all my frustration, the pain , everything. But screaming only made the pain worse.

"Look sweetheart Are you ok?" One of the men asked. I couldn't reply, I had no energy to. The battle between my memories and my conciseness was almost sickening. I knew I'd loose the battle, but I would go down fighting. This night he won't come to my rescue, tonight will be my demise.

But as I was about to give up all hope I heard a car zoom near to where we were gathered or as to where these men had led me. It was a familiar sound, one I should have recognized but the stupid ache of memories wasn't allowing me too.

"Get up Bella" A voice I knew all too well ordered. Yes! I finally got the voice back but I wasn't able to concentrate long enough as the pain increased. The more resistant I was the more I would get to hear the voice. I would have his voice near me when I die, surely I was going to die, these men wont let me make it out of here alive would they? I felt more breathing space around me as I was gently picked up, a loud scream left my mouth as the pain in my head increased and I finally lost the battle as unconsciousness took over me.

I could feel the unconsciousness wearing off of me and I slowly opent my eyes to see where I was. Apparently, I was in a car. A familiar one to be exact. I was facing the window, I saw trees racing by at incredible speed. Only person drove like this. No it can't be. It can't. Please don't. I slowly turned my head towards the driver. Uh-Oh. There he was, in all his glory, more handsome than I ever remembered. I blinked 2 or 3 times even resorting to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't still dreaming. He saved Me from these people twice in arrow. It can't be. He can't be back. But all my doubts were proven wrong when this hallucination did not end. It was him and he was back.

"Yes its me, Bella" He confirmed. I thought he couldn't read my mind.

"No I can't read your mind" He said. My eyes widened. How the hell is he reading my mind?!

He quietly chuckled but it was somewhat forced. I touched his arm to make sure I wasn't tapped in some weird day-dream. Nope it was him. There was the same spark and the same cold hard skin. Yup that proves it majorly screwed up.

The took a sharp turn and suddenly we were on my driveway. I glared at him with all the force I could muster up but it was no use, no matter how much anger I put into it there would always be love and adoration for him in my eyes.

He leaned in towards me and unconsciously so did I, our lips merely touched before I pulled back and thrust open the door and got out. What a creep! "I thought you didn't exist" I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry" He said so slowly I could barely hear it.

"After all you did you have a nerve to say sorry?" I said, I was getting angrier by the second all my frustration coming out.

"Bella!" I heard my sister call from the doorway. I froze. She heard it.

"Bella I would like you to meet my Fiancée" she said going to stand by Edward's side.

"We've already met" he said. I glared at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

" I got into some trouble while coming back from the airport so he gave me a ride home" I spoke up quickly.

"Oh. You know him always the helper." She said.

"Yeah Always" I mumbled, "Well I'm tired, night both of you" with that I picked up my bag and walked inside. The town might as well have a sign saying 'Welcome to hell'.

I sat in my room listening to Clair De lune, the only that could calm me now. I heard Annaleigh come in and sit beside me.

"Edward invited us to go meet him at his house" She said. My eyes shot open. I nodded quietly not wanting her to know my doubts on whether we should go or smiled and left after saying a goodnight. How can my night be gooswhen I have to meet my ex- bofriends family tomorrow and too as a member of my sister's family who is to become their new daughter in law. Gosh I hate relationships and my life.

But the question remains am I ready to see them yet? After what they did? The wounds are still too fresh. Meeting them now would be like pouring salt all over it. But I knew I had to do it sooner or later. Why not sooner? With that I fell asleep, excited as well as scared of seeing the people I once called Family tomorow.

**

* * *

**

**So tell me did u like it? Was it up to ur expectations? Or more? I would love to hear from you. Have a nice day/night. Please Review! Thankyou. I'll try to update as soon as possible but pls don't rush me, the more m rushed the more crappy my writing becomes. But I will have it in by Sunday! Bye!**

**xoxo**

**Merrie Swan Cullen**


	8. Meetings and confrontations

**Hello everyone reading this chapter. I know this is short compared to the other chapters but I'm kind of messed up right now. Just read it and tell me how it is. If it didnt live up to your expectations then please tell me. Thankyou.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meetings and confrontations**

**BPOV**

I woke up around 7, to the sound of my stupid alarm clock. My eyes were still closed and that freakin' alarm clock just wouldn't shut up! I groaned and finally gave up. I stretched out my arm, searching for the cursed alarm clock. My hands touched something cold and smooth, Aha! Here it is. I grabbed it and threw it somewhere in the room. I heard a loud crash as my clock shattered in pieces. _Success, _I thought. I smiled and tried to go back to peaceful heaven.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell. I didn't reply. I always say, 'When someone tries to wake you up, stay quiet and ignore them and they'll go away'.

"Bella!" The voice yelled again. '_It will go away. It will go away'_ I chanted in my head.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" The voice yelled again. Way to be annoying.

I waited for the voice to call again but it didn't. I smiled to myself. Success. I felt something cold and wet on my face and shot up immediately.

I looked around to see Annaleigh laughing her head off at the result of her plan. She freakin threw water on me!

"What the Hell?!" I yelled.

"Well, you weren't getting up" She said innocently, shrugging her shoulders.

"So decided to gimme a free shower?" I asked irritated.

" I am very generous, why waste water?" She asked.

"You do know how lame that was right?" I asked clearly ten times more annoyed. She just shrugged as I passed her to go the bathroom.

I stripped down and got into the warm shower. The warm water cascading down my back, felt so relaxing. All my thoughts flew out of the window as I reveled in the warm water.

The water was beginning to get cold so I grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured it on my head. The smell of strawberries spread through the bathroom.

As soon as I was done, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body as I blow- dried my hair. I wore a normal worn out tank top and sweats.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and made myself some toast.

"You do remember we have to go Edward's house right?" She asked. I almost choked on my coffee.

"Yeah. I do" I lied. She nodded and went up to get ready. After finishing my breakfast, I went to get ready. Now what to wear?

After minutes of debating, I finally settled on Black skinny jeans and a grey black V-neck top with a black blouse underneath. I pulled on some black flats and ran a comb through my hair. I looked myself over once in the mirror. There was something off. I sighed and put on some make-up. A little mascara, eye-liner and black eye shadow with a little lip- gloss. Better.

I went downstairs to see Annaleigh sitting with a magazine in her hand, dressed up and ready to leave. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a midnight blue silk top and blue pumps. She was matching head to toe.

"Ready?" She asked.

"yup" I said popping the 'p'. She nodded and got up, walking towards the door, with me following quietly behind.

We sat in her 'baby' as she called it. It was a 2006 black Honda city. She had got in last year as a gift from mom, dad and me.

She turned on the stereo and 'Rumors' by Lindsay Lohan came on. I put my head on the headrest and closed my eyes, knowing all too well that this meeting would be nothing but a disaster. As soon as my eyes shut close, the familiar meadow scene began to play. I was once again reminded of that dreaded day in the woods when he left me. The day that changed my life forever.

"We're here" Annaleigh announced. I opent my eyes and saw myself face to face with the house that was once my favorite place in the world. I gulped loudly. It might be that someone had bought it right? I knew that was a clear lie, I had seen the proof yesterday when she introduced me to her 'fiancée' who was once the man I loved with all my heart.

But I couldn't accept that fact yet. Denial was the first step in these kind of things. We both got out and walked to the front door. I took a deep breath and grasped my sister's hand. She gently squeezed my hand and walked through the open front door.

"We're here" She announced again but this time to the occupants of this house. In mere minutes I was surrounded by the people I once called family. They all looked exactly the same. Not a hair out of place. Emmett, was still as huge as I remembered. Rosalie, always the epitome of beauty. Esme, the forever sweet ad compassionate woman who I had considered as a second mother. Alice, still short and pixie-like as before with a wide smile on her face. Jasper, for once he was smiling without the pained look, he still looked the same, sweet and brother- like. Carlisle, still young and beautiful, the man who I had once considered as a second Charlie. And last but not the least, Edward, everything about him was the same. Last night, I hadn't seen him properly due to the darkness but now, as he stood there in all his glory I couldn't help the feelings on love that spread through me. His bronze hair were just as messy as they were before and the topaz of his eyes showed nothing but love. Surely not for me but for my sister.

"Bella, these are the Cullens. That is Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward." Anne said, pointing at everyone as she said their names, " And everyone one this is my sister, Isabella Marie Swan or also known as Bella" she continued.

"Hello" I said politely not letting the feelings I felt overwhelm me. But Emmett being Emmett picked me up into a massive bone-crunching hug.

"Emmett..cant..breathe" I choked out. He laughed his loud booming laugh as he put me down. Rose came to me and enveloped me into a huge hug while her body shook with

Light quiet sobs.

"I swear I will personally tear Edward apart for hurting you" She whispered in my ear. I laughed gently and hugged her back, happy to be re-united with my sister.

"I'll help you if you like" I whispered back to her. She chuckled and nodded then went back to stand beside Emmett.

Alice was next, she hugged as tight as she could without crushing me and I whole-heartedly returned it. She gently kissed my cheek before going back to stand beside Jasper.

Jasper came forward next, he hugged me too, much to my surprised.

"Jazz you got one heck of a self- control" I whispered in his ear. He chuckled and messed up my hair.

"Jazz your in trouble. I have a feeling Alice is going to kill you" I whispered. He hesitantly walked back to Alice who was glaring at him. I bit my lip to stop laughing.

Esme, was next. She enveloped me in a gentle motherly hug , rubbing my back at the same time.

"Finally, I have my daughter back" She whispered.

"Finally, I have my mother" I whispered back. She smiled and went back to stand beside Alice and Jasper. Carlisle came forward next , I held my hand out to shake him but he looked at me, I took my hand back and he hugged me. He quietly chuckled and patted my back.

Then the only person left was Edward. I held my hand out for him to shake and he shook it lightly.

Annaleigh went and stood beside him, wrapping her arm around his waist. Ok that hurt.

She smiled and me and raised her eyebrows, I smiled back in return and gave her a thumbs up sign.

We all just stood there, in complete silence. Not knowing what to say or do. Esme was the first one to break the silence.

"Why don't we all go and sit in the living room" She said. We all nodded and followed her in.

I sat on the couch between Rosalie and Alice with Emmett sitting on the floor near Rosalie. Edward and Anne sat on the love seat so did Esme and Carlisle. Jasper was sitting on the floor near Alice.

"So…. tell us about yourself Bella" Esme said, obviously keeping up with the 'not knowing me' charade.

"Um…I'm 18 years old, I was born in Forks and I love to read" I said. I mean what am I supposed to say to the people who knew me like the back of their hand? I know I'm being dishonest with Annaleigh by keeping her in the dark but I just don't want her to get hurt.

I know how if feels like when the one you love is in love with someone else. And boy does it Hurt! What would you do if you were in my position? I couldn't tell her everything it would break her. Sure, she would never show it but I know she would die inside, and I didn't want her to suffer that pain.

"So sis…Do you approve of my perfect fiancée? " She asked. I nodded and gave her a fake smile. Only I know what I'm going through or maybe even Jasper.

"Oh! I almost forgot to show you the ring he gave me," She said, showing me the ring on her finger. It was a simple silver band with a white diamond in the middle.

"It's really nice" I said with all the energy I had left in me.

"Bella, Are you ok?" She asked concerned, so maybe she didn't by the strong act.

"I'm feeling a bit sick, Do you mind if I step outside for a bit?" I asked. She shook her head and mouthed 'Be safe'. I smiled and walked outside to the cool summer air of Forks where no sane person could distinguish between summer or winter.

I wandered around for what seemed hours but were only minutes. I finally came upon a small clearing which was a lot like our meadow but I shouldn't even call it our meadow since it symbolizes the love we shared for each other, the love that was lost forever. It wasn't _my_ meadow, it was _her_ meadow.

I sat on the ground and leaned against the tree as the sun shined through the clouds and right onto my face.

Then the truth sunk in. He didn't want me. He had found someone else. Someone he loved. I should be happy for him. He found someone I couldn't, he found someone he loved and that someone loved him back.

A lone tear slid down my face at the thought of leaving him. At the thought of seeing him at the end of the aisle dressed in a tux waiting for his bride. The bride that wasn't me but my own sister.

I felt my heart tearing into pieces and I could literally hear as it slowly tore apart.

Soon, my soundless cries became loud sobs, shaking me violently. I didn't want to face this. I didn't want to face the thought of him leaving me. I didn't want to exist without him and most importantly I didn't want him to be someone else's. I wanted to be the only one that could call him '_mine'_!

"Bella?" A voice called from behind me. A voice I knew all too well.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry, I know some of you might want to kill me coz of the cliffhanger but be patient. Take a wild guess of who is it and I'll mention you in the next chapter, I mean in the actual chapter with al the characters and please tell me ur real name coz I cant make pennames such as 'Ilovetwilight' advice bella or Edward. I'm sorry if this is too short. Thanks again for reading. I'm not in the best of conditions, and I might take a little longer to update. I'm currently reading many stories written by people. I have read half of "The Secret" by Twilightgirl1702( srry if i got ur penname wrong) its really good so is "The Photographer and actor " and "Two sides" read them they r really good. So is "Horizons". Please dont hate me if this chapter sucks and if it does I'll remove this story or re-write the chapter with your help. Thankyou. ANd Goodnight. Its currently 12:12 am. Take care. Bye.**

**xoxo**

**Merrie.**

* * *


	9. The talk

**Hi! Thanks for reviwing but no the answer was Rosalie. This is yet again a small chapter but has everyone's point of view. Thanks for reading .**

**ME: Hello, I am Stephanie Meyer and I own Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: Your not the great Stephanie and for forging identity I arrest you! Twilgiht belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Chapter 8: The talk**

**BPOV**.

"Bella ?" A voice called from behind. A voice I knew too well. It was the voice of my best friend, my sister, my Rosalie.

**RPOV**

As Annaleigh showed Bella her ring, I her expression changing to a pained one that she tried to hide desperately. _Stupid Edward!_ I yelled in my mind. I saw him wince from the sharpness of my voice. I grinned in satisfaction; oh this is only the beginning brother.

"Its really nice" she said but it sounded like she was choking on something.

"Bella, Are you ok?" Annaleigh asked concerned, Ha! Like she would care.

"I just feel a bit sick. Do you mind if I step outside?" She asked. Annaleigh shook her head and mouthed 'Be safe'. How Can Bella be safe when she has a bitch of a sister like Annaleigh and 7 vampires to top it all of And if I might add the love of her life is engaged to be married to her own sister, Wow she's going to be the safest person in the world.

I saw her walking out of the house as her body shook with quiet sobs. I got up to follow her but Emmett pulled me down motioning that I should give her some time. I nodded and waited and my impatience was not helping.

After about 1 hour my patience ran dry and I stood up to follow her ignoring all the curious looks and glares (Edward) I got. Her scent was dry but not very hard to trace, In a few minor moments I was standing a few feet behind her, in the shade of the trees.

This was the most beautiful place in the whole wide world. The sun was shining through the trees, lightning up the surroundings, the wildflowers gently swayed in the wind. This was their meadow. No wonder she was hurting so much, she was in the one place that still symbolized the love she shared with Edward.

"Bella?" I called out cautiously. Her head snapped up and she turned towards me. She gave me a watery smile and scooted to the side to give me some space to sit beside her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. She shook her head and laid it on my lap. I began gently stroking her hair and closed my eyes, letting a comfortable silence spread over us.

She wiped her tears and gently sniffled and began saying, " Why Rose? Why me? The pain in my heart didn't go away. He promised to always love me to always be mine but e broke it. Why did I love him of all people? I loved him with all I had. He said that he won't ever love a human, it was a mistake then why her? I wish James had killed me that day, it would make things so much easier"

I couldn't let her die in misery but what could I say. " Bella don't you dare even think that, James was a monster, he killed for fun. If he would have killed you then what would happen to me? I happen to actually like you. And as for the Edward part, I'm not trying to defend him or anything but when he left you he became really lost, he needed you back but when he returned you weren't here. He let go of everything and became careless. Then he met Annaleigh, she gave him the same homey feeling you did and he began revolving around her without knowing. Then I have no idea what provoked him to marry her but he did I guess hoping to treasure the feeling of home, the feeling of you. He didn't want to let go of you. But I think we both know what a dumbass he is. He can't do anything right without doing everything wrong first. Bells if you wouldn't have come into his life our life would have been so boring and not to mention I wouldn't have a awesome sister like you. Everything will be okay." I said hoping I could ease all her tensions.

"But Rose How will everything be ok?" She asked, apparently I hadn't gotten rid of all her fears.

"Darlin', you just have to wait. Everything will fall into place." I tried to soothe her. Curse you Jasper! I just said Darlin'! But I did give pretty good advice.

"Hanging out with Jasper too much aren't you? But your right, it will, things will get better" She agreed finally seeing reason.

"Aren't I always?" I asked teasingly.

"No, for the matter your not" She replied and began laughing. I suck my tongue out in a very- Alice like way but joined in anyway. It was so long since I hadn't heard her laugh, it was like music to my ears or being less dramatic it was a form of relief.

The rest of the time, we kept on laughing at memories and Emmett, re-living what had happened before and creating some more new memories of our own. Now all I had to do is plan how to kick Edward's ass when I get home.

**CarlislePOV**

I heard a car pull up in our driveway, they're here. We all went downstairs, out of politeness and curiosity. When we heard Annaleigh talking to Bella, it was like a tight slap onto all our faces. We all knew Edward had screwed up so we had invited Annaleigh and her sister to come over.

"We're here" Annaleigh announced and we all gathered in front of them. The surprised look on our faces could not be hidden but we tried. But how could one do so when the girl who's considered as a daughter is standing right in front of us.

"Bella, these are the Cullens," Annaleigh began "That is Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Alice , Jasper and Edward. And everyone this is my sister Isabella Marie Swan or Bella." We all stifled a gasp. Even though we knew it was her it was impossible to be sober when she was standing right in front of us.

"Hello" Bella said shyly. But Emmett had to break all of the formalness by giving her a tight hug. We all followed his lead and one by one gave her a hug. When it was my turn, I walked over to her and she stuck out her hand to politely shake mine, I gave her a look that said 'really?' she took her hand back and I embraced her, chuckling quietly I patted her back and resumed my position next to my beautiful wife Esme as she watched her family re-unite.

After the introductions we all stood there, not knowing what to say or do. Thankfully, Esme broke the silence and led us all to the living room.

Bella told us a little about herself but all her happiness was replaced by pain when Annaleigh showed her the ring. She politely excused herself and ran out. There was a long silence before Rosalie got up and followed her out, earning a glare from Edward. Even though Edward is my eldest son and I respect him and I'm not the most angry man I couldn't help the feelings of anger, regret and pain that spread through me.

**EsmePOV**

The feeling of dread spread over me as I saw Bella run out. We all had once again hurt her. If only, Edward had waited. I knew I shouldn't blame Edward he only did what's best but still the pain Bella and Edward were feeling , made all his efforts not worth it.

**AlicePOV**

I didn't want to be angry at my stupid brother but it was really not my fault. It was his fault everything is so messed up. If he could only be man enough and wait for everything to solve without being a wimp and running away then we wouldn't be in this mess. I squeezed Jasper's hand to tell him to calm me but he couldn't even he was feeling the same. _Stupid EDWARD!!_

**JasperPOV**

_Stay calm, stay calm_, I kept chanting to myself. The power of emotions was giving me a headache. Self-loathing, anger, hate, misery, pain, confusion were all mixed together. Plus the ones I myself am feeling. If only we could turn back time. This is all my fault, if I wouldn't have lost control then all this would never have happened and we would all be living happily but no, after my mistake Edward chose to leave Bella for her 'SAFETY'.

I was so angry at Edward for doing this. _Stupid Edward!!!_ I thought, nut I had no right to blame him, it was equally my fault as his.

**EmmettPOV**

It hurt me so much to see my little sis and little bro in pain. Why didn't I have a remote to control time, this would be so much easier. I would go back in time and change the whole birthday episode. If only I could, I would make everything better.

**AnnaleighPOV**

As I saw Rosalie embrace my sister and then go after her when she left, it left me with one question, How come Rosalie is being nice to a human? I thought she hated them.

**EdwardPOV**

When I first saw her with Annaleigh I was filled with love and hate. Love because last night I couldn't see her properly but now when I did, she looked absolutely beautiful. Hate, because if I hadn't left her then she wouldn't have looked like this. She was so pale and thin. It pained me look at her, the pain I must have caused her.

When she left I knew that the pain had reached its point and that I had officially messed up to no bounds.

I could only imagine the pain she must have felt. If I wouldn't have been 'Mr. Right' and actually waited then maybe I would be with her but no, I had to make a noble sacrifice and leave her.

God, How could I leave my danger magnet?

Just then something clicked into place, no matter what happens I was going to win back Bella and make her mine.

* * *

**SO how bad was it? I'm clueless. Thnx again for reviewing but I hope I'll get more. Bye tc.**

**xoxo**

**Merrie**

* * *


	10. Revenge, sleepovers and Jumps

**Hi!! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I was on a long writer's block. I seriously hated it but then I wrote half of this and got lazy then I wrote the other half so here it is, thankyou all for reviewing it meant a lot. And..what else...?? Oh I have some questions. Can we have a Author's note as another chapter because I've seen many writers doing that. And ..yea i'm done with the questions.. Many off you wanted Rose to kick Edward's butt so here it is!! Hope you like it:Doh and can someone believee it?? I got chocolates yesterday and I ate them all so that means I'm on suga high!!!!!!!!!!!YAY!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am not Stephenie Meyer!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Revenge and sleepovers

**RPOV**

**-A Few hours later Annaleigh has gone home-**

'_Keep your mind empty. Keep your mind empty, That jackass will be listening'_ I kept chanting in my head, knowing full well that a certain mind-reading vampire will be tapping in to see the outcome of the past few hours when I had a talk with B-_her._ I had a full- proof plan in my head that was revolving around Edward walking around limbless searching for his arms and legs. Oh, I'm so evil and beautiful. Now, how to distract myself so Edward wouldn't suspect anything? Hmm that might be tough, seeing as I'm not the distracted type I mean I can never be distr- Wow, there in front of me was a beautiful blonde girl staring back at me. "Aren't you pretty" I mumbled to myself, unconsciously smoothing my hair. I have to thank Esme for putting so many mirrors here and there, they sure do come in handy.

I heard a sigh coming from somewhere in the house, followed by a soft melody. Looks like I was right about the whole keeping tabs thing. Now to put my plan in action.

I casually walked into the room as if everything was fine, but let me tell you it was anything but.

Edward seemed too absorbed to notice my presence. _Good_, I thought and carefully walked towards him keeping my mind on Emmett.

I crouched down and quickly lunged at him. He was definitely caught off- guard because he didn't put up a fight. I tackled him and landed a blow in his stomach followed by one on his face. I threw him out of the window, to preserve the décor of our house and quickly followed him out.

_I will get my revenge Edward, better fight now_, I thought towards him when I noticed he wasn't reacting at all the way I thought he would. I kept beating the shit out of him, and let me tell you it was THE. BEST. FEELING. IN. THE. WORLD!! I know it might sound rude but I'm seriously tired of him screwing up his as well as our lives.

Every time things start to get better he just has to step in and complicate it. I landed a last blow on his face ten times harder than the ones before and leaned down towards him.

"Don't you even think about messing her life anymore. 'Cause if you so, I'll be make sure that your not able to walk away in one piece. Do you get that?" I said, slowly but in a way that would have Aro shivering in his pants or robe does it matter?? He didn't respond anything but just stared at me as I walked away fixing my clothes and hair. Life long dream of beating the crap out of Edward – Completed. Thank you Bella.

**EPOV**

I watched as she walked away smiling triumphantly . What could I do? I mean I sure as hell deserved that and everything she said was the truth, and in a way I'm thankful she beat me up, I needed it. You can always count on Rosalie to give a good beat up session.

I quietly stood up and walked inside, getting sympathetic looks from everyone who was and or heard what Rosalie had done. Ugh! Great now people pity me.

I walked up to my room and laid down on the couch. There was so much to do but so little time. On one side there was Bella, the love of my life and on the other was Annaleigh , a mistake I had made. If I were to be made to choose I would undoubtedly choose Bella but I couldn't leave Annaleigh hanging, I mean if it weren't for her I wouldn't have found Bella and she helped me like a friend. I could'nt be neutral could I? Nop, I'd be in trouble. She was Bella's sister so it was obvious that Bella would have a responsibility to do what's best for her sister. Bella even had Jacob, the stupid mongrel from La push and as much as I longed to hate him I couldn't because he was the one who helped Bella when I acted as a wimp and ran away.

I had made Bella's life complicated, starting a love triangle, I loved Bella who had responsibilities towards her sister,Annaleigh who in turn loved me and then came Jacob Black into the already messed up equation making it sort of like this: He loved Bella who loved her sister who loved me who loved Bella. Complicated right? So is this a love rectangle? No that would mean I would love Jacob Black. And that is just plain WRONG! So what was this?

Oh I know! A stupid thing called LIFE!!

Oh god how do I mess things up so easily every time I try to do something good?? I am going to fix this somehow or the other. Everyone will get a happy ending even if I don't I messed it up and I'll fix it. Even if it's the last thing I do for I am Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

I have got to stop hanging around with the vampire goofball a.k.a Emmett. With that thought, I closed my eyes and let myself get absorbed in the melody that is Clair De lune.

**BPOV**

It had been a few hours since Rosalie left me back at the house and it was getting dark. After dinner I excused myself to go upstairs I had some serious thinking to do. What Rose said about everything will be fine would it?? I mean if I look at it anyway its my loss. If I go to Edward I loose my sister, if I go to my sister I loose my-no he's not mine- Edward. And if I choose Jake I once again loose Edward.

Shit life is hell! Why me?! Gosh!! Life just sucks! I pulled out my old battered copy of Sense and Sensibility and turned to page 39 only to snap it shut when I read the name Edward Ferrars.

Sighing, I pulled out my i-pod from my purse and turned on an old Linkin Park song called numb. To be honest, I seriously didn't care which song I listened to, because I was lost in my own world, a place where no one could touch me.

- Dream-

I was lying on my bed, which made me think this might actually be real. I was hit my the bitingly cold Forks wind and let out an involuntary shiver.

Just then I saw Emmett standing there in front of me holding a...chipmunk? What?

"Emmett.." I began but he cut me off.

"Bella please don't tell Rosie but I'm leaving her. I have finally found my true love. Meet Chipidy. She and I met while I was hunting and well I… just…I love her. Please give us your blessings and we'll leave and start a life in the Bahamas" He said looking at 'Chipidy' dreamily.

"Um...Emmett that's a chipmunk" I said hesitantly. He glared at me with hateful eyes. "But I am more that happy that you found her" I added.

He looked at it and said, "Thanks".

The chipmunk hopped onto my lap and said, yes I mean said, "Everything will be fine" with that they jumped out.

"Okay….." I said unsure of what happened. Did a chipmunk just give me advice on my love life??Greatt….with that I flopped back down and fell asleep in my dream. (**AN: I had this dream just without the chipmunk talking part but I seriously did. It was hilarious!!) **

-Dream over-

I woke up from my insanely weird dream and looked around my bedroom, This was the first time I didn't have _that_ dream. But the weird thing was I dreamt about Emmett running away with a chipmunk named Chipidy. I always knew he'd find someone to match his I.Q.

I shook my head and looked out my window. It was quite early and by the looks of it sometime around 6 or 7. When I was positive that I was fully awake I went to take a short shower, then blow- dried my hair pulling it back into a pony-tail. I put on a blue tank top and black short shorts and attached my i-pod to the weird thing that holds an i-pod to your arm. I grabbed the keys to my old Chevy truck and began my drive to La push.

Within a few minutes I was there, getting out and jogging towards the beach. This was one of the few places I enjoyed coming to, it had that aura that draws you in and relaxes you. I jogged a few times around before finally giving up and settling on one the rocks that were facing the beach.

I could see a few boys preparing to cliff-dive, wannabes'. Ever since Sam and the rest started this whole cliff diving trend ,all the La push kids did too. Today, Jacob was coming back from Canada, there was some newborn vampire rampage going on or something.

"Bella?" I heard someone call from behind. I cautiously turned back, wondering who would be up at this time of the morning.

"Leah?" I asked back in wonder, as to how she was hear right now. Jake said they would be here sometime during the evening.

"Yeah, just came back. So how are you?? And- OH my god why do you smell like leeches?!" She yelled.

"They are back" I said sadly, "But wouldn't you know?"

"No, actually I wasn't here for some months I was gone to Canada but Jake didn't tell me either, that stupid asshole. But forget that, tell me how you are holding up?" She asked.

" Well I'm just fine" I said sarcastically.

"Well fine means: Freaking out, insecure, neurotic and emotional so you really are _fine_" She said, god she really has to stop reading those random facts on the internet.

"You got that right, I mean what the hell my own sister, that bloody hurts" I began my rant knowing only she would ever understand me.

"I know how you feel, remember Sam imprinted on my own cousin, Emily. I felt the same way but Bella this whole thing is a commitment, even though Edward isn't bound to Annaleigh in the way Sam is to Emily, he still has to commit and as much as I hate to say it, he really does love you but his one mistake has caused thousands of thorns in your path. He has to commit himself to her even though he doesn't want to and if he leaves her he would break her and she would be in your position so you would hurt someone. That's what happens, we have to live like this, either find some one new or dwell on the past and ruin your life. Why do you think I'm in this position? You have to be strong and live with those good times you shared and move on that's the way to live your life and you even have Jake to help you. I believe in you Bells you're a strong and independent woman and you will pull through you always do" She said.

"Thanks Leah, a lot" I told her truthfully.

"Bella, somewhere along the road you may feel all I said is crap but think of it this way, if you left Edward, it would break you right? even if its for his own good?" She asked, I nodded not knowing where she was taking this whole thing.

"But what if you feel the same aura he has around someone else you would be drawn to them and you wouldn't let them go, and if it turns out to be Edward's brother, then?? You couldn't just leave him hanging right? You would have to commit, so would he" She told me.

"I cant believe I just took sides with a _Leech_" She spat ruefully. I chuckled, you could always count on Leah.

"Thanks Li, I needed that but if you don't mind can we have a girls night I really don't want to go home tonight" I said.

"Sure anything to escape my mutant brother" She said. Seth? Mutant?

"Since when is Seth a mutant?" I asked her.

"Since when he was born" She said casually.

"You know if Jake was here he'd probably tell you that you should stop hanging with me because you loosing your humor?"

"Yup and I'm happy he's not, lets go home and pick some CD's" She cheered.

"You want to kick Seth out don't you?" I asked.

"You got that right" She replied. I just shook my head, this girl will never change.

-10 minutes later-

"Seth you jackass go to Jacob's house I'm having a sleepover!" Leah yelled for the tenth time, seeing as Seth was sleeping and not planning to get up anytime soon.

"Hasn't mom told you that you can't sleep with guys?" He asked drowsily. I bit my lip, to stop myself from giggling knowing it would'nt help with the situation much.

"I meant a girl ass!" She snapped angrily, and some what ashamed.

"Just leave you dog" She screeched.

"If I'm a dog then what are you a Bi-" Seth began but was cut off by Sue,

"Seth you better not complete that!" She screamed from the kitchen. Leah grinned smugly at Seth.

"Whatever" He said glaring at his sister.

"Now go" She said again.

"Fine fine, stupid sister waking up from sleep go to Jake's house," He grumbled pulling his pillow and blanket from the couch, "Oh hi Bella, bye Bella" He added cheerfully. So he didn't see me at all?

"Leah doesn't Jake have pillows and blankets at him place?" I asked eyeing the way Seth left.

"OH he does but my brother is so sleepy he wont realize that till he's halfway there and then he'll run back , leave it and go again. SO if I'm right he'll be back in 5..4..3..2..and now" Just as she said it Seth came back in dropping everything and running back out.

I started laughing along with Leah at his stupidity. If only I had a small brother.

"Come one lets go in my room" She said climbing up the stairs and I followed suit.

**Seth POV **

"Stupid sister, bringing visitors" I grumbled as I walked into Jake's house.

"Hey there Seth, how are you?" Billy asked, wheeling himself out.

"Sleepy" I grumbled back. He chuckled.

"Well make yourself at home" He said and went back to wherever he was.

I dropped on the couch and fell asleep.

"Seth wake up! Seth!" I heard someone calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes to see Jake hovering over me. "AHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed making him scream too.

"What?! What?!" Billy yelled coming into the room with a... broom?

Me and Jake burst out laughing and Billy grumbled incoherent words under his breath and wheeled himself back into his room.

"What are you doing here?" Jake finally asked.

"Leah's having a sleepover with Bella so she sent me here" I said and he began laughing.

"What?" I asked him.

"Leah…having…sleepover..with an actual girl??" He laughed. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Can I go back to sleep?" I asked.

"Sure knock yourself out" He said as he fell on the ground beneath me and we both slipped into a peaceful slumber.

**BPOV**

It was currently 9 and me and Leah were settling on the couch to watch some movies.

"Ok so we've got 'Dude where's my car', 'sixth sense' , 'mamma mia' and 'hello goodbye'" She said. (**AN: I know Hello goodbye is not a movie but I couldn't think of anything else!)**

"Lets see 'Dude where's my car, I like it" I said, nodding my head at the CD. She agreed and we settled on the couch watching the opening credits.

"The end" Came on the screen signaling the movie was over. I looked at Leah to see she was sleeping, obviously tired from running back from Canada.

The clock on the shelf read 10:45. I slowly moved off of the couch and walked outside. Everything was so quiet and calm, as a blanket of darkness surrounded it. I walked back towards te beach tempted to just sit there and blow the night away.

The cliffs looked tempting, and I remembered Jake's promise to take me at least once. '_Better now than ever'_ I thought, walking towards the cliff.

As I neared the cliffs, adrenaline began pumping in my veins, tempting me to go through with it. I could hear voices in my head stopping me, ones of my parents, friends, sister but one that stood out was a velvety one. "Bella, please don't you promised" It pleaded. It felt good that at least in my head he cared for me, thinking of that I took a deep breath and jumped.

I went toppling into the water realizing that right now was high tide and there was no way I could survive this. But I kept on trying as water gushed into my lungs making it hard to breathe, I finally gave up.

"Bella don't you dare give up! God dammit don't! I love you, can't you understand that? Please try for me?" The voice pleaded. I smiled to myself, murmuring my last words "Edward I love you"

Just as I lost all hope and began sinking to the bottom, I was pulled up and brought out by someone. That's the last thing my mind was able to register before everything became black.

* * *

**So that was that. How was it??????????? I'm so anxious to here it. Again i'm srry for not updating!! Thankyou for reading,goobye and goodnight!! Takecare! Oh and I changed my pen name, like it??**

xoxo

**Merrie **


	11. The Rescue

**Hi guys!! See quicker update since last time right?? I'm sorry for being such an ass an not updating and all. But here it is so enjoy!! **

**P.S. I got the idea from a review. I'll update as soon as possible:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. The great author Stephenie Meyer does ok?! Stop making me say that,*sniff* it hurts!!**

Chapter 10: The Rescue

EPOV

It was around 5 in the morning and the sun was slowly rising from behind the trees, and yes I do say sun. Today was one of those days when the sun chose to shine, even though it was very limited it was a blessing. To all except us. Why you ask? Well, that is because when the sun comes out we become prisoners in our own home, it's a lot like when it rains and people can't go out but for us it is when its sunny we can't go out.

That's just down-right suckish. I could hear my brothers yelling incoherent words downstairs while playing on their X-box, which was followed by lots of yelling from Esme about being '80 year old immature children', it was quite entertaining if I do say so myself.

I shook my head and tried to divert my attention back to the calm melody of Clair de Lune. Tried being the keyword because when I did I heard a loud crash from downstairs. I wonder what Emmett broke this time. And how do I know its Emmett? That is because of the long rant that followed, which began like this.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, this is the fifth time this week and there are only 7 days in a week!" Esme shrieked.

"It wasn't my fault Mom!! It was Jasper! He was making fun of me!" Emmett defended himself, acting like the 5-year old he really is.

"Emmett, when will you act your age?" Esme sighed, obviously tired of Emmett's immature behavior, but hey weren't we all?

"He does Esme, five" Jasper muttered, loud enough for everyone in the house to hear. I snickered listening to their exchange, and if I'm guessing right (which I probably am because of the whole mind reading thing and all) so did everyone else, with the exception of Emmett and Esme of course.

"You better keep your mouth shut, Emo boy, or I will feel things you never imagined" Emmett threatened.

"Dube Emo? I am so not Emo! Oh and are you threatening me?" Jasper snapped, desperate for a good challenge.

"It might be" Emmett replied, icily.

"Boys stop. Emmett that's it you're paying for it" Esme ordered, walking back into the kitchen, ending their discussion.

So, got the idea? I sighed and got up, seeing that their was no way I was getting any peace now.

"Edward you should go hunting, along with Jasper and Emmett. Your eyes are nearly black" Alice suggested, entering the room with her laptop. No doubt she was online shopping. Can't she ever take a break?

"Yeah bro lets go, man to man bonding time!" Emmett yelled, punching his fist in the air. Me and Jasper cringed, remembering our last 'man-to-man bonding session' which ended with Emmett thinking and feeling about Rosalie in uhm, things which I do not wish to repeat.

Seeing as me and Jasper weren't going to follow, he moved to the last option, dragging us out. And let me tell you: NOT COMFORTABLE!

But in the end I have to admit it was fun being with Em and Jazz, away from all the drama.

"..So then Rose and Alice totally slapped Jasper here for not carrying their bags!" Em continued. We were running back, from Canada, the whole way telling old tales, and we have loads to tell seeing as we live forever and all.

After 10 minutes we were a few miles away from our home, running at a really slow pace. Emmett was the first one through the door, followed by Jasper and then me. I expected to see happy faces but in its place were all glum and panicked ones.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, noting their panic-struck faces.

"Annaleigh just called, Bella isn't at home" Rosalie said. I tried not to panic at her words and tried to think things clearly, which was pretty darn hard.

"Maybe she has just gone out or something" I reasoned.

"She said Bella wasn't there from the time she woke up" she said, ending all my train of thoughts.

"Al-Alice check her future" I stuttered, going into panic mode.

"Its-not there" She whispered in a small voice.

That was it, the last straw. I went into full-on panic mode.

"Why don't we go to her house and wait?" Carlisle suggested.

"Carlisle, if you haven't noticed its sunny outside" I snapped.

"We could run there" He added.

"Fine" I said and with that we all ran towards her house, hoping nothing bad would happen to her.

-10:10-

As 10:20 rolled by we were all in panic mode, because there was no note or message regarding Bella's sudden disappearance.

"Annaleigh, does Bella go on morning walks or something?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, but she's back in an hour or two" She answered.

Carlisle nodded and got back to his thoughts. Suddenly, I was being pulled into Alice's vision.

_-Vision-_

_It was of Bella, standing on a cliff. She was smiling, as if winning a silent victory and then she jumped. It looked like high tide and it was obvious that she wouldn't make it._

_She was splashing around with no improvement and then…it all went blank._

_-Vision end-_

"Alice. What the hell happened?" I growled, so low no one except my family could hear.

"Her future was blank before, I think that she's alone that's why I could see her but...I'm...not...Sure if…" She trailed off. No. NO. NO! That can't happen.

"Where and when?" I growled.

"La push, in 25 minutes" She answered. That was all I needed to hear and then I ran. Ran for me, my love, and my life. For my Bella.

I made it, a little late or early I wasn't sure. I could see her standing on the cliff, about to jump. I ran up towards her but it was too late. She jumped.

"No! Bella!" I roared jumping in after her. She went toppling into the water and right down. She was splashing for her life so fast and desperately, but in her eyes I could see her giving up.

I swam towards her, as fast as the water would allow, but yet again I was late.

"Edward, I love you" She whispered, before her eyes closed. I scooped her unconscious body into my arms and swam towards the shore, with all my might. I couldn't let anything happen to her.

I laid her in the sand, and gently pushed her stomach causing water to gush out. She coughed a few times but that was the only response I got from her. Her heart was beating frantically and her breathing was shallow, giving me more doubts of whether she would be ok or not.

"Get away from her" Someone growled from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see none other than Jacob Black along with another girl whom I recognized to be Leah, one of the werewolves. Wait. Werewolves? So Jacob..was a Werewolf? Of course! Bella has to go and hang out with the first mythical creature she could find, whether it was a vampire or werewolf.

He was bound to transform one day or the other seeing he had the gene in him but I never guessed him to change this early.

"Jacob, I was the one who saved her, something you weren't able to do. You have not right to say that to me." I growled back.

"I do have the right leech, your on our land. If you want to stay in one piece then you'd better leave. Now." He said through clenched teeth.

"If I leave, I take her with me" I said, slowly moving Bella behind me.

"You will not touch her, you're the reason she did that anyway" He said, glaring at me with the most hateful eyes. I stiffened at his words. He was right, it was my fault. He roughly pulled me up by my collar and dragged me towards the border line as I watched Bella's body getting smaller and smaller as he dragged me farther and farther away.

BPOV

I could feel myself slowly gaining consciousness and losing the think blanket of black that was pressed on me a few moments ago. I could make out faint voices around me, apparently arguing over something. It was obvious that they didn't know I was awake or partly might be a better word.

"Jacob, I was the one who saved her, something you weren't able to do. You have not right to say that to me." Someone said, whose voice was the closest to that of an angel. I couldn't be dead could I? But if not, then how come such an angel was saving me? His voice was familiar but I couldn't remember from when.

"I do have the right leech, your on our land. If you want to stay in one piece then you'd better leave. Now." A hard voice said, that was quite a contrast to the earlier one. It held so much pain and venom. This too I could faintly remember.

"If I leave, I take her with me" The angel argued, most probably not wanting to leave my side. I wanted to yell, give him a sign that I too desperately wanted to go with him.

"You will not touch her, you're the reason she did that anyway" The hard voice spat. I could feel the angel fading away from me, his electricity was fading. It was as if a piece of me was being dragged away, but how could it be so? Had I not been with him just for the past minutes? I could feel my body once again, and I was sure that the blanket of black had been completely lifted.

I opened my eyes slowly, to see a girl with Russett skin and black hair. Her name was Leah, as I faintly recalled. The previous events came back to me, the movie, the cliff, and him. The angel was no other than Edward, the person that had yet again saved me from myself. In a way it was true, he was my angel.

"Leah?" I croaked our, my voice coming out raspy.

"Shh, don't strain your throat." She said.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked sheepishly.

"A bunch of it but We'll deal with it later, right now just focus on getting better"

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Leah, can I stay at your place? I really don't want to go home and hear everything." I pleaded.

"Sure, as long as Seth's away I'm happy" She joked. I smiled and muttered a barely audible thanks. Suddenly, I remembered something, "Leah where's Jake?"

"He's...um..." She stuttered , clearly debating on whether or not to tell me.

"Leah…"

"Well he's currently throwing that leech out of our land," She said in a small voice that I was barely even able to hear.

"Leah! Why?! He saved me!" I exclaimed, horrified by the idea of him getting hurt.

"I know that's why he's just being thrown out."

"Leah..."

"Oh be happy, at least he's in one piece"

"You got a point there"

"Come on, lets get you in bed" She said, helping me up and walking to her house.

I sighed, I'm going to be in so much trouble tomorrow.

EPOV

"Leech if I ever see you on our land I'll make sure you leave with at least a few broken bones" Jacob growled, throwing me roughly into a tree, that shook from the impact and tilted slightly.

"Next time, you take extra care of her when she's here then maybe I wont have to come her on your land, mutt" I growled at him.

He glowered at me before turning back towards the beach. I dusted my clothes before running towards her house.

"Where is she?!" Rosalie yelled, knocking me back towards the door as soon as I came in.

"At La push, she's staying with them," I said angrily. I mean what's with people assaulting me now a days?! I have an ego too! I mean first a girl and now a dog?! What's next a lamb?! That is not good for my ego!

"You let her stay with them?" She hissed, with a dangerously calm expression.

I gulped and gave a slight nod.

"You jackass!" She yelled, raising her hand to slap me but was , thankfully, stopped by Emmett and Jasper.

"Edward why did you leave her there?" Alice questioned, with anger burning in her eyes.

"I had to, it was her decision" I replied.

"Did she say that?" She asked.

"No." I answered.

"Then how do you know?!" She yelled before running up the stairs, to I don't know where since this wasn't even her own house.

"What's going on?" Annaleigh asked from the couch, apparently having witnessed the whole scene which went on over here.

"We found Bella at La push, she was unconscious because she was swimming at a high tide. They told me that they would take care of her so I left her there" I said, carefully editing most of it.

She nodded and gave me a tight smile. Even she was worried about her sister.

"Well, I think we should go home now that we know Bella's safe. You could come with us Annaleigh," Esme offered.

"No, that's fine Esme. Thanks for the offer though" She smiled.

"Ok then, we'll be come back in the morning darling. Take care, goodnight." Esme said, getting up.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came down, Rosalie still glaring at me, and we all walked towards the door with a quick nod of goodbye.

"Edward, was she ok?" Carlisle asked for the first time, once we were out of the house.

"She was," I replied shortly.

He nodded and turned back towards Esme.

Within a few minutes we reached our house and dispersed to our bedrooms. Rosalie though, before leaving muttered a "Jackass".

I walked over to my piano and began the beautiful melody that is Bella's lullaby. The only thing related to her that no one could ever take away from me. My special piece of my special Bella. I smiled and continued playing, ignoring the gasps I heard, apparently everyone was surprised seeing as I never played the piano since_ that_ night. But what can I say? Love brings out the best changes in a person.

**

* * *

**

**Yay! How was it???? OK I have a question. Would Anne Hathaway make a good Bella?? Review people!! Bye! KEep smilingg:D**

**xoxo**

**Brown-eyed Innocence**

* * *


	12. Oh no! She's back!

**Hi guys! Sorry for the dissappearance. I just wasnt sure how I was going to lead this story. Please read the note at the end of this chapter. Enjoy! And Thanks for reviewing:) 101 reviews!! Yay!! You guys are such sweethearts for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Never did never will but for now..I can make the characters do what I please....*evil scheming***

**Chapter 11: ****Oh no! She's back??**

**BPOV**

"Wake up," I heard someone say, but hey, I love sleeping! So I did the only intelligent thing I could do. Any guesses?

I rolled over and buried my head in my pillow. Its genius. But apparently _someone _didn't think so.

"Bells, Wake up" The annoying voice said again. _Try waking me up when I don't respond voice, _I thought.

What can I say? I'm not a morning person. That person will leave me in peace soon enough when they realize I'm not going to wake up, anyway. No need to use my energy.

"Bells. Bella. Isabella! Wake up!" The voice yelled. I inwardly chuckled.I smell a easy victory.

"Fine be like that. I will wake you up one way or the other" Score!

_Finally!_ I thought, before falling into a deep sleep….

…_AHH! _What the- Why the hell am I soaking wet?! I just slept didn't I? I opened my eyes to see Leah and Seth laughing their heads off.

"What the hell?!!" I yelled. Seriously, waking up wet is not on my 'Need to-do list'.

"Should -laugh- seen –laugh- your –laugh- face!" Seth choked out.

"I bet it was hilarious" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry Bells, you weren't waking up" Leah responded, as if it was the best reason in the world. _"You weren't waking up, so I decided why not throw ice cold water on your face. You'd be awake and we'll get a good laugh out of it too." _

"Why, Leah, that explains so much!" I bit back, my words dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry, no need to get all sarcastic on us" Seth grumbled.

"Sure, its not as if I was you soaked me in water is it?" Ok, so, I am a bit too sarcastic today.

"Ok. Fine. We're sorry. It was not a good way of waking you up." Leah said.

"But totally hilarious" Seth mumbled before chuckling a bit, but Leah's glare shut him up. For now at least.

"Anyway, why did you wake me up?" I asked, still a bit put out and cold.

"Oh yeah, its already afternoon. I thought you'd like to go back home." She answered.

"Yeah, I have to" I mumbled before walking towards the bathrooms to freshen up.

So that's why I'm in my truck right now, with Jake _grumbling _Black. Seriously, instead of asking how I am after diving form a cliff, he's asking me about my mental health! Some best friend he is. Well, I guess I better start listening in again, no need to get myself in more trouble than I already am when he realizes that I haven't been listening to him all along.

"..Don't you understand? I care about you so much and then you go diving off of cliffs when I'm not with you. Anything could've happened! You could've died-" He was rambling now so I cut him off.

"-But I didn't right? I'm alive. So will you please shut up already? Because you've been going off about my mental health rather than seeing if I'm fine, which I am. Chill Jake! No need to be so hot-headed" I smirked at my little joke.

He glared at me from the corner of his eyes and grunted a "Not funny" to which I just smiled. No one understands my sense of humor.

"See that brings us back to your mental health! I always thought you had one or two screws loose-" Jake began but shut up when I shot him a _'Shut-up-or you'll-be sorry'_ look.

"Fine!" He brought his hands up in mock surrender. My eyes grew wide.

"Jake catch the damn steering wheel!!" I yelled. He laughed but thankfully did as I said. For once.

"Your such a worry wart!" He laughed.

"Sorry, I just care about my life. But how would you know? Your just a dog" I smirked.

He glared at me with such intense annoyance, "You are so annoying!" He finally yelled.

"And you're a dog" I completed. He glared at me again. Yep I'm so setting myself up with my twisted humor.

"Your pushing your luck, Swan" He growled through his clenched teeth.

"Can't push what I don't have Jake" I said happily. I think he was right about the whole _'There's something wrong with my mental health' _statement.

"Bella! Will you stop provoking me?! 'Cause if you don't, your truck will be nothing more than a few pieces of scrape metal!" He yelled, exasperated.

Ok, that shut me up. I happen to like my truck! Thank you very much. She's a fighter.

Finally, we were in front of my house. Time to face the music. I took a deep breathe before getting out of my safe truck.

I'd be lying if I said the walk from my truck to the door was small. I kept imagining how it would turn out and let me tell you they all ended with a lot of yelling.

"Here goes nothing" I mumbled before opening the door and walking inside.

Then everything happened incredibly fast. First, Rose pulled me into a BIG hug followed by everyone else. Second, Jake got the wrong message so he started shaking. Badly. Third, Jasper and Emmett picked him up and ran to the woods at Vampire speed.

We all retired to the living room, and I was once again pulled into a hug, but this time by Annaleigh.

"Are you nuts?!" She yelled-Why does everyone keep asking me that?!-"Why did you even think on doing something so dangerous?" –Gee, I thought I was the elder one here- "Did you not think about me?!" – Did you not think of me when you stole me boyfriend? Ok bad thought so scratch that- "Bells I was so worried. You're my only sister and I love you" She said while tears flowed down her face.

"I'm sorry, sis." I said. Ok I know its pathetic but hey what am I supposed to say? _"Sorry but since you stole the love of my life without even knowing it I thought if I cliff dive and hear his voice I'd feel better. Oh what voice? Well you see I have these hallucinations and I hear his voice in my head_" Sure that would be a good explanation now wouldn't it?

"it fine, Bells, at least your alright" She gave me a teary-smile before pulling me down to sit along with her on the couch.

A few minutes later, Jacob, Jasper and Emmett came in, covered in mud. Someone got into a fight. Again.

"Bella, dear, why don't you go and rest upstairs," Esme suggested. I nodded and walked towards my room with Rosalie on my heels. Yep, NOW I'm going to hear it.

"Ok so begin" I said after I was seated on my bed with her beside me.

She didn't say anything for a couple of minutes but just stared at me as if memorizing my face. Then she pulled me in a bone-crunching hug. Now wonder she and Emmett get along so well.

"Rose...can't...breathe" I choked out. She released me from her hold with a sheepish smile.

"Bella..." She hesitated. Rosalie. Hesitating? Never thought I'd see the day.

"Rose just spit it out"

"Bella, you don't know when we left you"-Cringe-" It was as if our family literally fell apart. Not seeing you again, well it was as if not seeing one of us again. Bella you're a part of this family, no matter what. What you did today no wait- the risk you took. Of dieing. You wouldn't believe how it killed us, you made us a true family. You can't just go jumping down cliffs like that!"

"Thanks Rose, and means a lot to me" And it truly did.

"Bells, I'm not just saying that, you're my sister. At times I even act like your mother!"

I laughed. Rose will be Rose.

"Hey! Where am I in this reunion?" A voice called from the door way. Alice.

"Right here" I said moving a bit to make some space in the middle of me and Rose.

"Bella?" Alice asked, once she was seated.

"Yeah?"

"At what time should I book the psychiatrist?" She and Rose started laughing.

"Funny. Now shut up" I snapped.

They both nodded but chuckled every 10 seconds. Creeps.

A few hours later they all left, after giving me hugs and kisses of course. Except Edward. That would be awkward.

"So Bells…I wanted to have a girls' night. Would you mind?" Annaleigh asked.

"Sure" I answered.

So that was the reason why I'm here. Sitting in my room. With my sister. Simple right?

Nope. She's talking about Edward. Apparently her idea of a 'girls' night' is different than my idea of a girls' night.

I thought we were going to watch movies and eat ice cream but her idea was to talk. I mean talk about your feelings. Still didn't get it? Well you will soon enough.

"Sis, I don't know about my relationship with Edward. I mean he's nice and all but there's something so distant about him. I know I'm not the only girl in is life. He had some other girl before me and I know he still loves her. So does the rest of his family. I don't know if he'll be able to commit to me the same way or not. Their all really possessive of her. I don't know much about their relationship, not even her name. But between you and me if I ever see her I'm going to tear her apart" Annaleigh said. I cringed slightly. I happen to like my body parts in the same order.

See what I meant?

"Annaleigh, its ok. If he's committed to you now that's what matters. Even if he does love her then its his past and you're his present. Don't be too hard on him." I responded. Yep, this is bad. So very bad. I'm consoling my ex-boyfriend's present girlfriend who happens to be my sister. I'm screwed.

"Your right, Bells. Anyway, tell me about your boyfriend. Everything from the beginning." Ok I wanted a change of subject but not this! Well, she asked for it and I had to tell her sometime right?

"Well, when I started high school I met this guy his name was-" Think Bella think! "-Edgar, he used to be very mysterious and quiet along with the rest of his family. He was very good-looking but he and his whole family were cast as the outcasts. My fist day, well, was interesting. He looked so angry when he saw me, and then just fled from there. I didn't see him for a whole week.

"His excuse was that he was angry that day at someone and by mistake directed it to me and before he could apologize he had to leave. We started becoming friends from then on. He saved from many things, such as pulling me out of the way when a truck was coming towards me. Then, well, things progressed so on. We talked a bit more, and before you know it we were a couple. It was news for the school. We were inseparable.

"We even confessed to each other that we loved each other, but the thing was he believed he was bad for me. So he persuaded his whole family to leave, telling me he didn't love me anymore. As you know, I tried to search for him and I found out that he was with someone else. It wasn't such a shock I always thought I was too plain for him. His sisters told me that he still loved me but he had brought someone else in his life so he couldn't leave her. I understood that. And well, that's it, I guess." I ended. Ok not the whole truth but its not a complete lie. It's the condensed version. That and its safer for me and my body parts.

"I hate that girl!" Annaleigh exclaimed "Because of her your whole relationship is ruined. He was creep for leaving you in the first place"

"Yeah he was, but we all have problems right?"

"Yeah, but did that girl know?"

"No"

"Oh, that's good in a way and bad. He shouldn't have hid it from her but if I were in her place then I'd literally hate you with a burning passion. But wait does she love him?"

"Yes"

"Well then sis, she'd definitely hate you but either way I think if I were her then I'd let you be with him. Even though, I'd still hate you for taking him away." Ok well, telling Annaleigh the truth- Out of the window!

"What if the girl you were talking about, the one in Edward's life if she were me, and Edward was the one whom I loved and you were the girl in his life, then what would you do?"

"Well, then you'd be my sister and I have seen you without him, I'd get you two back together. But there's the thing that I would still love him and who knows maybe I'd become you but I doubt the way we love is same. And I still would resent to some point but I'd want you to be happy" Ok, noble Bella says: Don't hurt her. She doesn't deserve it. Devil Bella says: Yes! Tell her and your path is clear!

Well that's a no brainer. Its Devil Bella!

Nah, Just kidding. Its noble Bella. I couldn't hurt my sister. It wasn't in me.

"Yeah I know, but you'd hate me right? So would that girl"

"Bells I'm your sister I could never hate you, as for her, well, she'd hate you a lot. But Bella how much did you love Edgar?"

"Who?" Who's Edgar?

"Edgar" Oh, Edward. Shoot I almost blew it.

"Oh, I love him a lot, I can't even describe it."

"Hmm, more than I love Edward?"

"Possibly"

"Oh, well that has to be a lot. But wait, what if you were the one he loved? Would you go back to him? Or would you let me be with the love of your life?"

"Annaleigh that's-"

"Bells, its just pretend. We're on what if's remember? Ok so back to the question. What would you do?" Sure…Pretend. I'm here telling you the whole thing and its pretend.

"I would let you be with him. 'Cause I wouldn't want you to go through what I did and even if he did love me he already committed you, no matter what the situation but he did. He must have loved you or at least felt something with you right? So I let you have it"

"But, wouldn't it be that four lives would be destroyed? Mine and his because we didn't truly love each other? Your and your someone's like Jacob 'cause he would be me for you? Maybe there's some one out there for me but because of you both my chance was destroyed" Ok this is my life here, but she did have a point.

"Annaleigh, what are you going on about? This isn't the what if's your talking about. Something's there. What happened?" Yeah Bells, play the innocent card. Can't get any more screwed.

"I don't know Bella, its just I know he still loves that girl and if we're not meant to be then this whole thing will just be a big mistake. I don't know, maybe I'm making a mistake. He should go back to that girl it would solve so much and then maybe I'd find some one for me. Some one who's meant for me. Who'd look at me as if he truly loves me and I don't think Edward loves me" By this point, tears were flowing down her face. Screwed. This situation is screwed. I can actually make a song out of this. Screwed…this situation is Screweddd…

I bent over to her and pulled her in for a hug. In a way she did have a point right? It would be easier for everyone. But Edward didn't love me and even if he did now he had to Annaleigh. We couldn't leave her. I knew she loved him. It was as if she was my Jacob. I loved Jake but not the way I loved Edward. Edward loved Annaleigh but not the same way he loved...me? No he didn't love me. There had to be someone else. But there wasn't. From what I've learned, Edward still loved me.

We were messing this up. Destroying 4 lives. But we were too far along now. Or were we?

"Annaleigh, you should wait. Things will fall into place. One way or the other. If I'm right then the girl will be in a similar situation I am. I have Jacob and if I were that girl, supposedly then it wouldn't be so easy to just go to Edward. I'd have to think about Jacob. I wouldn't leave him 'cause he was there when I needed him the most. Be Edward's best friend. You're his fiancée, remember? We're all too far along. To get back together we'd hurt people. It can't happen. Understand?"

She nodded, "Thanks Bells, you're the best sister anyone could wish for"

Yeah, right. Best? More like Worst.

"Its ok, what are big sisters for?" _For ruining their little sister's life that's why_, I completed in my head.

"Well, Bella, I think we should get some sleep, 'kay? Thanks for helping me out. 'Night"

"'Night Anne, Love you"

"Love you too" and with that, I was once again alone in my room with many thoughts in my head.

Great, I'll probably have a thousand wrinkles by the age of 30 if I think this much.

-**Next Morning-**

The next morning was uneventful to say the least. I woke up around 7, took a shower, ate breakfast and watched TV. Annaleigh was at the Cullen Residence, and was going to be back around 1, along with the rest of them to 'check how I'm doing'.

To occupy myself, I started cleaning. Not normal cleaning but cleaning. All the rooms, bathrooms, kitchen etc. and not once, but thrice because I didn't have anything to do. Seriously everything is literally shining in this place.

After that, I arranged all my cd's and books in alphabetical order and did some laundry.

All in all, I managed passing 3 hours doing this. Then I picked up my battered copy of _Sense and Sensibility _and started reading, that took another 1 hour and I was done.

See what I mean by boring?

By 12, I was bored to the point of crying, literally! But, thankfully, I didn't.

To pass the remaining 1 hour, I listened to some music and relaxed. That was nice, but all to soon my mind wandered.

I couldn't help but think that Annaleigh was right. Wouldn't it be so much easier if she knew everything? But would I want Edward back? The answer was yes, even though after how much he hurt me. The answer was I always loved him but Jacob. He was my best friend, he helped me when no could because he knew about the situation.

Could I do the same Edward did to me to him?

The answer to that was obvious as well, No I couldn't.

And then there was Annaleigh, she was my sister and if she knew then she'd want to get me and Edward back together and ignore her own feelings. Could I do that to my own sister? No I couldn't.

If Edward was with Annaleigh, then she'd be content, not happy because Edward might not love her and she was missing her chance at finding true love. If I was to stay with Jacob, and take our relationship to another level then Jacob would be content because I would not be able to love him the same way and then there was also the chance that he may imprint.

He might find his soul mate. Then I'd be the one to get hurt once again.

At 1 o' clock sharp, Annaleigh and the Cullens' came, effectively ending me train of thought. Those thoughts were ones I'd have to think about later.

After asking about my health and such, I went in the kitchen to make something for me and Annaleigh to eat.

Some sandwiches would suffice, seeing that we didn't have too big of an appetite.

Around 15 minutes later, Jacob joined us looking troubled and disgruntled. And no matter, how many times I asked he wouldn't tell me.

After giving a sandwich to Annaleigh, I took mine and Jacob's – an additional one I made seeing that I didn't want him to take mine- sandwich upstairs to interrogate him.

I was going to make him say it if it was the last thing I did.

"So Jake what are you hiding?" I asked as non-chalantly as possible.

"Nothing" He answered.

"Jake please tell me,"

"Well…" He trailed off, not knowing whether to continue or not. It was an easy victory, he would tell me.

"Well what Jake?"

"We found Victoria's trail in the Reservation, two girls were kidnapped yesterday and we found them buried near the edge of the forest. We chased her to Seattle but then we lost her track," Oh no, this is bad…

"So she's back?" I asked, once more for confirmation, even though I knew what I heard.

"She's back" He confirmed. Creep, couldn't lie once and tell she isn't so I could sleep peacefully, like I had less problems. Now Miss Psycho-Redhead wants me dead. My life is just peachy isn't it?

"Oh no, She back" I moaned before hitting my head with my hand repeatedly. What can I say my problems are taking a toll on me.

* * *

**So...?? What's the verdict? Good or bad? Again please review this chapter and thanks for reviewing the previous one. I agree Anne Hathaway won't make a good Bella. And does anyone want to see Annaleigh? Tell me and I'll post the link. As for the inportant news well here it goes..**

**Ok, I didnt know how to take this story forward. My original idea was: Edward tries to get Bella back but Annaleigh is in the middle. He repeatedly follows her and apologizes but they can't be together. Bella's cousin Cynthia is getting married so Thalia and Ronald along with their kids come to Forks to stay with Bella and Annaleigh and then they to Seattle where its taking place. Thalia somehow makes Bella agree to go on 3 blind dates. The first two are losers, but the third one, Shane Royce, is good so Thalia tells Bella to date him for some time and bring him along as a date to the and the rest of the Cullens are gone for a hunting trip when she goes with Shane for her first they get back, Bella tells Rosalie about her date with Shane Royce. Rosalie is shocked, seeing that she killed Royce so how did he have kids, so she tells Bella what Royce did with her and tells her to leave Shane. She goes to the wedding with Jacob. A few days later, Bella starts going back to her job, teaching kids, but the principle asks her to take Mr. Banner's classes for 2 weeks seeing as he's on leave. In her second week, she is called out for a emergency meeting with a family member, who is Shane and then is told it was a plot to get her away. He plans to drive her far away but a fight occurs and the car crashes into a tree. Bella takes the chance and tries to run back to her house. He follows her but she makes it to her house (how I'm not telling yet). He breaks into the house. She hits him on his sensitive spot and throws the stool on his head making him unconcious. She too, is injured so she calls 911 and is taken to a hospital. Carlisle treats her but is asked to keep it a secret from Edward. Alice sends him and Annaleigh to Phoenix so they don't find out. Bella falls into a coma. She wakes 1 week later, tries to run because she feels Shane is somewhere near by but due to blood loss she faints. Shane finds her, he wants revenge because he has a infatuation with her and take this he's a newborn thanks to Victoria. Edward finds her trail, gets her home . Then he Emmett and Jasper go and follow Shane's trail but loose it. Bella goes to her home from the Cullens place and she finds three beautiful girls sitting there. They tell her about her life, who they are (which I will only tell if I continue this idea) and in the end she becomes a witch (I know its out there but it would be better if you know the whole history) So they take her to train, posing as her truck crashed etc. Then long story short: Bella comes back for a special occasion that happens to be Annaleigh and Edward's marriage. She leaves as soon as its over, without any trail, she finds out she's pregnant because of a mistake she and Edward did because she was drunk and Vamps have different way to tolerate alcohol. When Renesmee is born Bella is still human or in this case Witch but Shane takes the kid and leaves it in Forks, Cullens find the kid, Renesmee. Bella is told her child is dead , she goes into shock. While crossing an alley she's confronted by Shane secrets are told and he bites her. She's weak so she can't fight back. Volturi find her and she looses her memory. To the world Bella has died. A few years later, Bella is to be crowned princess of Volterra but she wants to travel the world. She meets the Denali family and stays with them. She starts singing. The Cullens come to live with the Denali's they see Bella and try to make her remember. Her time is soon over so she leaves for volterra. The Cullens don't know about Volterra. After a few months they go to Volterra to see the new princess and they see Bella who is going by the name Isabel. To become a princess she has to get married. Now Edward must win her back.**

**Second idea: Bella tells Annaleigh everything, Annaleigh gets out of their way. She becomes all sad, sees Seth and he imprints. Jacob feels betrayed and leaves. Annaleigh, Rosalie and Alice try to get Bella and Edward together, because their too stubborn. How will they get back together? Will they?**

* * *

**Ok I'm done. Tell me which one you like. Sorry for such a big Author note. I was just too confused. Tell me which one will be better! Please! Oh ans Idea#2 will only be this story ,no sequel and idea #3 will have 3 sequels, um..like this story, a sequel to this story and a sequel to the sequel. Revew please! **

**xoxo**

**Brown-Eyed Innocence, Love you all for Reviewing:)**

* * *


End file.
